Magic And The Hippogriff
by R Lucky Crayon
Summary: My friends and I get sent to Hogwart School For Witch Craft and Wizardry. Will we survive the year, or conquer the school. Read to find out. ON HAITUS!
1. Chapter 1

Uma: Hey peeps. I'm back!

Bob: NOOOOO!

Amu: why am I here?

Bill: Who's she?

Uma: My evil twin, who locks me in a closet.

Amu: Good times, good times

Bob+Bill: o.O? okayyyy

Uma: This story is a random idea that came to my mind when I saw the third Harry Potter movie, which was the day after I saw the Fourth.

Bob+Bill: How does that work?

Uma : I read the books

Bob+Bill: ohhhhh

Amu: Baka muses

Uma: Be nice

Amu: never

Uma: pushes button to star the fic IT LIVESSSSSS MWHAHAHAHA! Oh and I don't own anything that you might recognize, except the plot and myself.

'thinking' "speaking" '_mind talk' "letters" change of scene_

Magic and the Hippogriffs 

Chapter 1:

We Are Going To Europe!

It was a sunny day at the beach in So Cal. Everything was peaceful and normal. Josh and Ronny are playing the seagull game, Gigi is playing on her I-pod, and I am doing what I do best (A/N: No Gigi, it's not being stupid) which is… SWIMMING! Any water uma's favorite thing to do!

Oh, did I forget to mention, we are all demons. Yes, you read me right, demons. I am a 1300-year-old water uma youki, but I don't even look a day older than 13. I have sky blue hair that goes to the small of my back that I usually keep in a low ponytail. My eyes are a shade darker than ice blue, but lighter than my sky blue hair. My complexion is very fair, so if I didn't put on that sunscreen this morning, I would be bright red. Also, I have a sky blue tail, yes a tail. Thankfully, Gigi knows great clocking spells so no one will notice it. And right now, anyone who saw me, would consider me a 'prep', which I am not. The outfit that I'm wearing would be considered 'preppy' though. It is a royal blue halter-top bikini with a short skirt type thing bottoms.

My best friend in the world, Gigi, was a kage neko youki, and like me, 1300-year-old but looks only 13. She has two black neko ears perched on top of he head, and a black neko tail too. She has long black hair, which is kept in a loose ponytail. Her eyes, and I quote, ' look like bottomless pits' end quote. She ussally wears darker clothes because of her youki habits, but today I forced her into wearing a bright orange bathing suit styled like mine, and boy, if I wasn't her best friend, she would so kill me.

Josh, my annoying little brother, well, adopted brother, we were both adopted into the same ningen family nine years ago, is a lightening apparition. He has blonde hair that he keeps spiked and his eyes are 'shocking' yellow. He is only 1100-years-old but looks 11. (A/N: people, if you haven't figured out the demon to human aging ratio yet, you are a hopeless case, I'm just going to write the demon age now, 'cause I'm getting lazy) Also, he has a fascination for sharp pointy objects. Right now he's just wearing a red/orange flamed type patterned swim trunks.

Ronny is the same age as Josh, and is a pyro dragon youki. He has flaming red hair, along with roasting red eyes (A/N: Amu: burn baby BURN!). Also, he has pale red horns, red wings and a red dragon tail, he too has the clocking spell on him. And to top it off, he and Josh knew each other in Makai, and have a really weird connection, they can finish each other's sentences and things like that. Also, he and Josh team up together to pull pranks on ningens, and sometime, Gigi and I, but we always get 'em back.

Now that you now all of us, let's get back to what is happening.

"Gigi, come swim with me," I shouted, "the water's great!"

Gigi just looked up from her manga, looked at the water, looked at me and said, "Never!". Since Gigi is a kage neko, her powers are weaker in the water, just like how my powers are weaker in shadows. Also, neko means cat, so that doesn't help at all.

"WUSS!" I called out in my all to famous reply. You see, whenever my friends don't do what I want them to do, I call them a wuss, wussy, sissy ect…

"Don't care." replied Gigi.

'Time to pump it up' I thought. '_I can hear you Lacy.'_ mind-spoke Gigi '_WUUUSSSSSSSS'_ I thought back to her. '_Do you want me to hurt you?' _asked Gigi. '_No, wuss' _I thought in return. '_What did you say' _Gigi threatened _'Nothing, I said nothing your awesome Gigi-ness_ I replied. _Go-_ Gigi was cut off before she could finish whatever she wanted to say, because she was interrupted by Ronny.

"Wow, look, it's an owl." yelled Ronny, stating the obvious.

"Hey, Ronny, aren't we old enough to go to school now?" asked Josh. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that along with being demons, we are all witches/wizards. So far, Gigi and I both graduated the second year at Magic Institute of California, or MIC for short, Ronny and Josh however will be starting this year.

"Gigi, don't they send seagulls with the letters though?" I asked Gigi

"Yeah, they only send owls to students who go to school in Europe. That's what it says in Hogwarts: A History" replied Gigi. By this time, I was out of the water, and standing with everybody else.

"We're going to" Josh started. "Europe? I don't want to go to Europe, they drink" Ronny finished then started. "tea, and it's " Josh said right after Ronny. "GROSS!" the both said together. (A/N: Confusing, ne? Well welcome to my world.)

" Let's just see what it says first." Gigi told the boys. When the owl got closer, we noticed that it only had one letter with it. I raised my arm to act as a perch, while Gigi untied the letter.

"Alright, I want to read to letter," Josh said when we got the letter off of the owl's leg.

"_Dear Ms Gigi Knight, Ms Lacy Williams, Mr. Ronny Knight, and Mr. Josh Williams,_

I am proud in to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The beginning of term starts on September 1, the train to the school shall leave the station at 9:00 sharp, from Kings Cross Station platform 9 ¾.You are expected at Diagon Alley two days before hand to gather your materials. A student shall be waiting for you to show you to the necessary shops. To get to Diagon Alley, just use the Floo network.

See you at the start of term,

Professor Minerva McGongonall

Deputy Headmistress"

"Hey, were is our list of supplies? It doesn't even tell us what we need?" Ronny stated after josh finished reading the letter.

"They probably gave our supply lists to whoever I showing us around, since we live on the other side of the earth, and that owl looked wiped from just that letter." Gigi answered.

"So should we tell our parents?" Josh asked

"Yeah, but I bet that our mom's are going to flip." I responded.

Knight's Residence 9:00PM

"WHAT!" our parents yelled in unison after we showed them the letter.

"We are going to Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry." Gigi and I said calmly to our over-reacting parents. They were like this two years ago when Gigi and I got our first letter.

"You are NOT going to a school half-way around the world. You guys just got back from your second year just a couple days ago!" yelled Mrs. Williams, a.k.a. my mom.

"You mean months, mother." I corrected.

"You are still not going!" She replied.

"That goes the same for you two, who knows what will happen there, I heard form the school board that there is a murder on the loose." Said Mrs. Knight to Gigi and Ronny.

"Think of it this way, you send us to Europe, you guys have house to yourself, and you can relieve the boyfriend girlfriend experience." Gigi explained to our doubtful parents.

"And we can always come back for the winter holidays." Ronny and Josh said.

"Well, okay, you can go, just make sure that you come home for the holidays." said all of our parents.

"YES! WE ARE GOING TO EUROPE!" screamed all of us kids.

"Since the letter says that they all have to go tomorrow, why don't they all send the night over at our house?" Said my mom.

"Okay" agreed Mr. Knight.

"Yes SLEEPOVER! … whoa, tomorrow, we are leaving… tomorrow?" Gigi cried hyperly.

"Yes, two days before hand is tomorrow." Answered my dad, " You better pack up your trunk."

" Yes, I am so glad that I kept it packed up after the last year." Gigi and I exclaimed.

Williams Residence 9:00 AM

"You have everything you need children" asked my mom. It's morning now and time for us to leave, unfortunately, mother made us go to bed early, so it wasn't that much of a sleepover.

"Yes." We chorused. Gigi and I were both calm, but Ronny and Josh could explode from excitement.

"Alright, I'll be in the other room now, goodbye." My mom then left the room. Early, we told her that if she was in the same room as us when we used the floo powder, that she we have her insides on the outside. Yes, we know that that is very mean, but would she even let us go into a fireplace to get teleported to Diagon Alley, no way, she would so flip out on us.

"Alright, whose first?" Gigi asked. We all looked at each other. Ronny was taking a deep breath, I wonder why

"Onetwothreenotit!" he shouted. Great, using that trick against us now.

"Notit!" Josh and Gigi shouted back. Looks like I'm going first.

"Man, you guys are wusses," I muttered. I then threw a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace, stepped in, closed my eyes so I won't get any powder in them, and shouted, "DIAGON ALLEY!" The experience with floo powder is just so weird, that you can't even describe it.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in a tavern on some sorts. Barely anyone was in there, just a few people with flaming red hair, and a boy with messy black hair. I stepped up to them to ask them if this was Diagon Alley, but before I could even take a step, I heard a loud scream from behind me.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEE! OMG that was soooooooo much fun, can we do it any, please, please, please, huh, can we can we can we?" cried Josh. Great, just great, now people are starting to stare.

"Errrrr… is this Diagon Alley?" I asked, gaining a nod from the boy with black hair.

" OMG! Lacy, we are NEVER doing that again!" screamed Gigi, who had Ronny in her arms, screaming "Put me down Gigi!" which earned us even more stares.

" Umm… are you the transfer students from M.I.C.?" asked the red haired boy.

" Yes we are. I am Gigi Knight, this is my brother Ronny, my best friend Lacy Williams, and her brother Josh. Words of advice, don't accept anything that Josh and Ronny offer you, they are the worlds best pranksters, Lacy is crazy, so don't listen to anything she says, and don't get on my bad side" introduced Gigi.

"Yes, well I am Ron Weasly, these are my older brothers Fred and George and my best friend Harry Potter." Said the boy now dubbed Ron.

"And you are our guides, correct?" I asked.

"No, we just know because Percy made perfect." Said, Fred, or George, I'm not really sure.

" Then who is our guide?" asked Josh, getting a little impatient

" I am your guide" said…

Okay, I need your advice for who should be our guide. The choices are: Draco, Hermione, or Neville. Now, you get to decide what our fate is, are you going to leave us with evil, smarty pants, or the strange calm toad loosing guy.

Ja Ne

Uma -


	2. Chapter 2

Uma: so how do you like it so far? It rocks you socks, right?

Amu: yeah, isn't this story soooo awesome?

Uma: Wow, you think it's good too.

Amu: Well duh, I know what you are planning to do to some of the Harry Potter characters.

Uma: I told you not to read what I am planning, but you really think that it's good?

Amu: yeah, but now you need to do the disclaimer.

Uma: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that you may recognize in this fan fiction, I am simply doing this to explore my creative abilities, and to prank unsuspecting HP character.

Amu: coughdracosnapecough.

Uma: You really got to get rid of that cough.

Amu: baka

thinking' "speaking" _mind talk' "letters" change of scene_

Chapter 2:

Shopping:

Every Girl's Best Friend

…a girl with bushy brown hair. She looked like she had a very bad perm job done to her hair, and in desperate need of a good straightening.

"And you are?" I asked.

"I am Hermione Granger. And you must be…ummmmmm," Hermione started to stutter, while looking in her pockets for something, then after 10 seconds of searching she found what she was looking for, which was a piece of paper. "Kacy Nilliems, Josk Nilliems, Bommy Rmighi, and 6161 Rmighi."

"Wha!" Josk, Bommy, 6161 and I.. oops, I mean Josh, Ronny, Gigi, and I said. Man, I don't even want to know how our names even relate to what she said.

"Not to be rude, but you totally were miss informed about our names. That is Lacy Williams, Josh Williams, Ronny Knight, and I am Gigi Knight." Cried a really pissed off Gigi. I am serious, she is pissed. There are flames in her eyes and everything.

"Sorry about that, the name got a little smudged in my pocket." Replied Hermione, who now is scared of Miss Hissy-Who-Doesn't-Like-Being-Called-6161.

"That's okay, Gigi was just letting out some steam, but should really let it out later, or in private." I whispered the last part so no one could heard "Don't tell me that you already forgot what happened last time you took out anger on someone who didn't mean what they said."

"Has this happened before?" Asked Ron,. Who apparently has very good hearing since he actually heard what I said.

"Yup, almost all my teachers have called me 6161 because they got the roaster smudged." Replied Gigi, who is starting to calm down a little bit.

"Well ummmmmm… why don't we all go and get our books now, boys with me and girls with Hermione." Harry said.

"Hey Hermione, do you have our supply lists? We didn't get them with our letter." Asked Ronny.

"Letter, don't you mean letters?" asked Ron curiously.

"Well we do" Josh started

"Live half way around" Ronny supplied, I think that Gigi and I will join in.

"The world, so" I said before Josh or Gigi could supply the next line.

"They only sent us 1" Josh said, starting the cycle all over again.

"letter to"

"save the owl's"

"time and energy." And now we each receive strange looks from everybody.

"How did you do that?" asked Harry

"That was bloody scary" cried Ron.

(A/N: Amu: Scare the Ningens, scare the ningens, we love scaring them ! Uma: Give me back the keyboard!)

"I don't know, well Hermione, do you or do you not have the list for us." Ronny asked.

"Yeah, here they are" she handed us each a supply list " Should we stay together or spilt up?"

"Together/Spilt." Harry and Ron said together, while Ronny, Josh, Gigi and myself said spilt

"Why don't we stay together, that way we will be safer." Ron said, afraid that something might happen.

"Okay, where do you guys need to go first?" asked Hermione.

"Well, first off, we need to transfer our American money into Wizarding money." Said Josh

"Okay, onto Gringotts!" shouted Ron.

One Hour and Many Galleons Later 

"This is our last stop" Hermione exclaimed "Ollivanders, the best wand maker in the whole country. Josh, Ronny, this is where you'll get your very first wand, aren't you excited"

"No, should we" they replied

"What's a wand?" I asked stupidly.

"You don't know what a wand is!" screamed Harry, and Hermione.

"How did you do your school work then, you must have used a wand for that!" asked Ron

"Nope, we never even saw a wand before. We were always told that a wand is a weakness." Gigi explained.

"Well then you should get your wands then." Harry said.

"Josh and Ronny can get theirs, but we'll stay wand-less, besides, it's easier on us." I answered. "You see in Defense Against Restricted Arts, or D.A.R.E. for short, we were taught that the most weakest part of a Wizard was the wand, so to overcome that weakness we were taught with no wands. The spells may take a little longer to learn, but we will be stronger in a duel."

"Okayyy" they answered. After that, we stepped inside, and an old guy was sitting behind a counter, holding a stick.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander, we need to get two wands for our friends here." Said Ron.

"Oh, okay, but I don't want you breaking any more wands." He said, giving Harry, Ron and Hermione a stern look.

"Oh, Sir, the wands are for our younger brothers, the are starting their first years at Hogwarts." Gigi explained

"Oh, well then, that changes everything. Can you please step forward and stick your wand arm out please." Mr. Ollivander commanded.

Josh and Ronny both stepped forward and stuck out their right arms. The charmed tape measurer started taking measurements and after about five minutes of this, Mr. Ollivander went into the back, and pulled out two boxes. "Now hopefully these will due, I've never had kids with your certain measurements before. Here," he handed Ronny a box, " that 11 inches, ebony with a dragon-heart-string core. And this one," he then handed Ronny a box, " is 12 inches, maple also with a dragon-heart-string core, now just wave them. Go on."

Josh and Ronny both waved their wands around, and surprisingly, nothing broke.

"Well that's very surprising, it usually takes about three vases each till I find a good pair." Said Mr. Ollivander humorously.

"Thank you." Said Josh and Ronny, each handing him a bag of galleon. With that, we stepped out side, finished with all of our shopping, much to the guys relief.

"What did he mean by three vases later?" asked Gigi and I.

"Well, when kids wave their wands, something usually breaks, namely a vase. When nothing breaks, then you know that you have found your wand." Explained Hermione.

"Ohhhhh…. I get it." We said.

"Let's get make to the Leaky Cauldron, we need to rest up for school." Commanded Hermione.

"But we leave in two days." Complained Josh and Ronny

"Well, tomorrow, we need to catch you guys up on the traditions in Hogwarts. That way you won't stand out."

"But what if we want to stand out?" I asked mischievously.

"Well, then… good for you." Answered Hermione, almost unable to think of anything to say back.

"Nice one 'Mione." Said Harry jokingly.

"Oh shut up Harry" she snapped.

'_I think someone like someone, Gigi' _ I mind thought to Gigi.

'_Yeah, want to play matchmaker with them.' _She thought back.

'_Why, of course, and if we get them to kiss, we are never going to let them forget it.'_ I finished, and cut off our mind link/chat.

So how was it, did ya love it, hate it, want it to burn in hll, well I want to know.

Review all of yous, or I'll sic my muffins on ya :P

Uma -


	3. Chapter 3

Uma: Okay, now this is weird, I am actually bored on Christmas. I am almost never bored on Christmas!

Amu: Here she goes again, every five minutes on the dot, she says, 'I'm bored' even when a party is going on. Jeez how bored can you get!

Uma: I can get very bored, very easily, so now, I must either write or do homework, I think I'll go with write.

Amu: just start the chapter

Uma: only if you get someone to do the disclaimer.

Amu: FRED GEORGE! GET IN HERE!

F&G: what?

Do the disclaimer, Miss I'm-Bored-So-I'm-Going-To-Torture-Us-All-With-My-Lousy-Writing doesn't want to do the disclaimer, so it is now up to you to do it.

F&G: Okay, Sugar High Water Uma does not own anyone/thing that you may recognize, it either belongs to J.K. Rowling or somebody else who she doesn't know the name to, or forgot.

'thinking' "speaking" '_mind talk' "letters" change of scene_

Chapter 3:

Dementors:

Make The Sadness Come

Finally, we have left The Leaky Calderon, and are now in Kings Cross Station. Yesterday was very boring, so far I have read at least ¼ of my Monster of Monster Books, it might even make a good pet, but Harry and Ron highly doubt that. Also, Hermione told us everything that there is to know about Hogwarts, including their past adventures. She also told who to avoid at all costs and the qualities for each house. The boys got bored about our, as they call it, 'girl talk' so they decided to walk around and talk about quidditch.

Now we are in front of the barrier that separates our platform from all the muggles/ningens platforms.

"You are positive that the only way to get on the platform is to run through this wall." asked Josh. He had a problem with running through walls, because I told him that if he wanted to come and see me, he had to run through a wall in the house at 11'o clock pm. He's never been the same since.

"Yes, it's the only way." Said Hermione for the fifth time today.

"Josh, if your scared, you can put all your junk on my cart, and sit on of the trunks, and I'll push you." I offered, boy was I feeling nice today.

"Thank you!" he said gratefully.

"Gigi?" asked Ronny hopefully, she just stared, which means no, " Lacy?"

"Sure, might as well take all the bakas if I'm going to take one." I chuckled, while Ronny and Josh were high fiving each other.

"What does baka mean?" asked a confused Harry.

"Baka means idiot, stupid, or-" I cut Gigi off before she could say something very rude

"JACK DONKEY!" I screamed, earning weird stares, better fix that. "Jack Donkey, it's the new sensation that's sweeping the nation, A boy named Jack, meets a talking donkey, it's a sitcom about their life together, tune in at 5 on Saturdays to ABC Family, or HBO."

People then just nodded, and kids said to their parents, I want to see that and stuff like that.

" Dearie, if that's what Baka means, then please don't say it, well at least not around the young ones" said Mrs. Weasly, oh way, did I forget to mention that Ron's parents are here watching us go of to Hogwarts. " Now, all of you, go through the wall and hurry, the barriers going to close soon."

"Okay, me first" I said, since I had three full loads to carry. I took a deep breath, then ran forward as fast I can, I felt like I was going through water, but not getting wet. It was an amazing feeling, and the train wasn't that bad either. I pushed our cart up to the luggage guy, then boarded the train with Josh and Ronny following closely behind. When Gigi finally caught up to us, we found a completely empty carriage, so we took it, but unfortunately, there was not room for Harry, Ron, or Hermione, but it was better that way.

"Now what should we do?" Josh asked to all of us.

"It's either truth or dare, poker, reading, or planning a prank to pull on the school." Ronny answered

"I chose pranks" said Gigi, eager for a good prank, since it's been like a week since we last pulled a prank.

"Me two" I chimed in

"You bet" Josh cried.

Okay, here the plan." We all leaned into the center of the carriage till all our heads were touching, we stayed that way for a few hours. Suddenly, the train stopped, everything got cold, it felt like… well I can't describe it, but it seemed like everything was in black and white. Like I wouldn't laugh, I couldn't even talk, I never talked when I am sad, or upset, it seems like whatever is going on with me is also going on with the others.

Then I see it. A black hooded creature, it seemed like it sucked out your very soul, your happiness. Then I heard it, the crackling of a fire, I saw smoke in the air, I heard people yelling out names that seem so familiar, yet so distance. The last thing a heard was the door opening, and someone shouting ,

"Expecto Patronum!"

When I finally woke up, I saw that I was laying down on half of the bench. Lying on the bench next to me was Josh, who was still out cold. Ronny and Gigi are on the bench across from us, stirring slightly. Kneeling before them was a man with light brown trying to walk them up.

"That won't work you know." I said to man " the only way to wake them up is to dump a pail of water on them, or make them float, well only Gigi will wake up by floatin, you have to poke Ronny to get him up."

"Oh, thank you for telling me that. Here eat this." The man handed me a piece of chocolate. " It'll make you feel better."

"Thank you. I'm just wondering, but how long have I been out for?" I asked the man, "and also, if you mind me saying, who you are?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Remus Lupin, the new defense against the dark arts teacher. And you have been out for only 1 hour. That a record for waking up after a dementor attack. I'll be right back, I need to check out everyone else, you stay right here, and when your friends wake up, give them chocolate." After he said that, he left. And when he said chocolate, Gigi sat up with a start and yelled,

"NOOOO LACY WILL BECOME CRAZY IF YOU GIVE HER CHOCOLATE!"

"Chocolate? Where, I want some." Cried both of the boys,

"Great, now I have to give you guys chocolate." I replied.

"Why do you have to give us chocolate?" asked Gigi, not wanting anyone to get hyper.

"Professor Lupin said to give you chocolate when you wake up, cause it is suppose to make you feel better or something." I answered.

"Oh, okay, give me some!" replied Josh

"Me too!" yelled Ronny.

"I'll take some also." Gigi murmured

After we ate about 1/6 lbs of chocolate each, the door opened, and entered Professor Lupin. He looked VERY surprised to see us all up and talking.

"What?" asked Gigi irritably, since Professor Lupin was staring at us for like 10 seconds.

"Well I'm just surprised that you are all up and about just after a dementor attack. The only other person who was out will be out for about another hour at the least, and never have any students recovered from a dementor attack so fast, especially since you were exposed to the dementor for such along time. If you don't mine me asking, what where you thinking about when this happened." Asked Professor Lupin.

It looked like no one was going to speak up, so I got up the courage to say what I was thinking about.

"Well, sir, you weren't really thinking about anything, just reliving your most terrifying experience. For me, it was when my village burned down, nothing will make me forget that day." I murmured, when thinking about something sad, I get all quiet, and will barely talk above a whisper.

"The day I was…" Ronny started, but faltered, he looked at us, and we shook our heads in a no form of speaking.

We each know about each other's past, and are probably the only one in the world who are demons. We agreed a long time ago, when we first met after being transported to the human world, that we will never tell anyone what we are. We've kept that secret, and what Ronny was going to say, was about when he was sentenced to kill Josh, because their villages rivaled each other, so they had to destroy one another.

"The night that I thought that my best friend was dead." Josh said right below a whisper.

Josh was lied to by the council in his village. The council told him that Ronny was caught, and was dead because Josh was a friend to him. After that, they thought that Josh was a traitor, so he was sentenced to death. Ronny ended up saving his butt.

"I can't even say." Gigi cried.

I mean it, she was crying. She thought one night when we were all out to get firewood, that soldiers have came and taken us away. When we somehow gotten to human world, we were separated, we didn't eat, and we all had terrible nightmares about what happened in our past. But somehow, we each ended up in the same orphanage, and after five months in there we were adopted out on the same day. To this day, we still might get nightmares, and just mind check for each other, before we are able to sleep again.

"Well, you should change into your robes now, and after that, lie down and rest. When we get to Hogwarts, you four are going straight to Madame Pomfrey, so she can check you all out." Commanded Professor Lupin. "And eat some more chocolate, the more you eat, the faster you'll heal."

"Yes Professor." We said, then grabbed a bit more of chocolate to eat.

So, how did you guys like it, a little boring, a little dark, well I want to know. And I want everyone to know that this chapter is dedicated to: from Anthony W. Mori and from Wolf. Congrats on being my first reviewers on those sites. Hope more people will review too, hint,hint Well, Ja Ne!

Uma -


	4. Chapter 4

Uma: Wow, that last chapter scared me a little bit. And I'm the authoress.

Amu: hat's what happens when you write at night.

Bill: Why did you have to give them the chocolate!

Bob: Do you know how crazy and hyper they were after that chapter!

Amu: That's why I left immediately after I had to get Fred and George to do the disclaimer.

Uma: Bob, you need to do the disclaimer now.

Bob: Fine, Sugar High Water Uma does not own anything/one that you may recognize.

Uma: Thanks, now START THE CHAPTER!

'thinking' "speaking" '_mind talk/hat talk' "letters" singing **'mind/out-loud talk'**_

Chapter 4:

Oh My Gawd!

IT'S EATING MY HEAD!

When we finally arrived at Hogwarts, Madame Pomfrey immediately came up to us and took us to the Hospital wing, along with Harry.

"You guys passed out too?" Harry asked

"Yuppers, and that chocolate was good, it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside" I replied, a little bit on the perky side. It was then that I noticed that he seemed a bit paler than

When we got to the hospital room, Madame Pomfrey pointed to the beds, so we each sat down on one. "Alright, now who was out the longest?" Madame Pomfrey asked, looking at Josh and Ronny since they were the youngest.

"Well, I was out for about an hour, as Professor Lupin says, then right after he left to go check on everyone else, Gigi woke up screaming, and I quote, 'DON"T GIVE LACY CHOCOLATE, SHE"LL GO CRAZY!" then our brothers Josh and Ronny woke up, and we ate about a total of ¼ lbs of chocolate by the time the train arrived at Hogsmeade." I answered.

"I was out for about 2 hours, that's what Professor Lupin said, but I didn't really eat any chocolate, my stomach was a little upset." Murmured Harry.

"Well, you four look fine to me, you ate just the right amount of chocolate to recover, so you should head down to the great hall for the feast, but Harry, you need to stay over night." Responded Madame Pomfrey.

"Madame Pomfrey, we don't know the way to the great hall, this is our first year here." Said Gigi meekly.

"What, you girls look like third years, and you boys look like you might be in second." Said a confused Madame Pomfrey.

"Well, Josh and I are in our first year, Gigi and Lacy are in third year, but we transferred here from MIC." Answered Ronny

"We haven't even been sorted yet." Said Gigi.

"Oh, I'll see if I can get someone to take you to the great hall." Replied Madame Pomfrey.

"I can take them, I am feeling better already." Said Harry eagerly.

"Sure, there is no way I could get someone to take them there anyway, but tomorrow, you all are coming back in to get one last check up." said Madame Pomfrey reluctantly.

Harry immediately jumped out of the bed and grabbed our hands running out of the room. After about five minutes of running, we stopped were a bunch of kids were waiting outside a big door.

"Alright, this is the Great Hall. I need to go inside and sit with my house, when you see Professor McGonagall, ask her what you need to do." Said a winded Harry. He then went quietly into the Great Hall, when the door shut, tons of the first years surrounded us and asked us questions.

"How do _you _know the Harry Potter." Asked a girl to my left.

"Shouldn't you be inside with the rest of your year?" said a boy to Gigi's right.

"Quiet, quiet everyone." Shouted a voice from the door. " first years, please make a single line and follow me into the Great Hall, where you will be sorted."

The students then made haste to get into a line. Gigi started walking to the back of the line so we followed her lead. We were just about to pass through the doors, when Professor McGonagall stopped us.

"You four will be staying out here until I come back to get you." She commanded.

By the time that she closed the doors, I noticed that faint neko ears were starting to appear on Gigi's head, and red wings were coming out of Ronny's back.

"Gigi, the cloaking spell is wearing off, I can see your ears and Ronny's wings. You better re-new the spell." I warned.

"Great, alright, everyone close your eyes and give me your hands." She commanded. We all gave her our hands, but didn't close our eyes. " I said close you eyes." We finally closed our eyes. Instead of seeing colors and patterns like we normally would when we close our eyes, we saw blackness, utter blackness. This blackness was Gigi's shadow powers at work. It usually takes about ten minutes for the cloaking spell to become complete, so when Gigi finished, Professor McGonagall came back out.

"Follow me now." Commanded Professor McGonagall. When we stepped inside, everyone went quiet, then started whispering to each other. It was very creepy, I had half a mind to go smack them all upside the head, and it looked like Gigi wanted to also. When we got to the front of the hall, an old man with a very long white beard and half moon glasses stepped forward, and signaled to the students for silence.

"Students of Hogwarts, I am proud to say that this year we have students from the Magic Institute of California joining us. Please welcome, Gigi Knight, Ronny Knight, Josh Williams, and Lacy Williams" said the dude with the glasses and beard, who I am guessing is Professor Dumbledore.

When he said our names, Gigi did a peace sign, Ronny waited till Professor Dumbledore said Josh's name, then did the can-can, I just looked like this at them O.o and started to inch away slowly, then when I heard my name, I smiled pretty, winked my eye at some guys, then went immediately back to inching away slowly at the can-can pair.

Professor Dumbledore then sat back down, while Professor McGonagall got a new scroll, a stool, and a raggy old hat from out of nowhere. She then un-scrolled the scroll.

"Lacy Williams" she called, I just stared. She then motioned to the chair, I am still staring. "Please come up and sit on the stool so I can sort you into your house"

"Oh, okay." I replied, finally getting what she meant.

I then sat down on the stool, and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head.

'_A very powerful mind I see.' _Said a voice inside my head.

"AHHHHH OH MY GAWD IT'S TALKING!" I screamed, I then tried to get it off, but it was stuck.

'_I need to sort you first, and I can't sort you when you're trying to pull me off.'_ Said the hat.

"GIGI THIS IS NOT FUNNY! IT IS ALSO NOT A GOOD WAY FOR GETTING BACK AT ME FOR THE SHAMPOO INSIDENT!" I yelled, while running around trying to get the hat off.

"So it was you that put the bleach in my shampoo." Cried Gigi.

"No, I put the pink dye in the conditioner." I replied, " NOW GET THIS THING OFF ME! IT"S EATING MY BRAIN!"

'_I am not eating your brain.'_ Said the hat.

'_You aren't'_ I replied

'_I am just trying to see what house to put you in, and from what I heard, you are a prankster, so you should go into **GRYFFINDOR!**_' the hat said, but screamed out the last word.

I felt the hat getting lifted off of my head, and saw the relieved looks from three of the long tables, but most of the gryffindor table was looking at me strangely, except for about six people. I decided to go sit down over where those six were clapping, by the time I sat down, Josh was being called up. Almost immediately, the hat said.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Now it was Ronny's turn, who had the same fate as Josh.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Josh and Ronny then walked proudly down to where I was sitting.

When I looked up, I saw that Gigi was shaking a little bit. Kind of like she was cold, or scared. I knew what was really wrong though, she was the last one up there, and she probably couldn't see us, since where we were sitting was in the far back, and everyone around us was trying to talk to us, I could barely even see her. She must have been trying to mind scan for us, since she got into a trance like face.

"And finally, Gigi Knight." Said Professor McGonagall.

Then the hat was placed on her head, and I could heard the beginning of the word, Slytherin coming from the hat.

'_NOOOO YOU CAN"T PUT HER THERE!' _I cried into Gigi's and the hat's mind.

'_What, how can there be two voices in here?'_ asked the confused hat.

'_We have a link.'_ Answered Gigi

'_You can't put her in slytherin. She belongs in Gryffindor.'_ I repeated

'_She has dark powers, slytherin is the dark house.'_ Said the hat knowingly.

'_Just because I have dark powers, doesn't mean that I am a dark person.' _Responded Gigi.

'_It is **Sl**-'_

I decided to take this into my on hands, I screamed as loud as I could, in my mind, and out loud, in my mind I replayed the most happiest moments that we have shared.

'**_Hey, Lacy, you are traumatizing the hat, shut up!'_** screamed Gigi

I immediately shut myself up, and looked around. Everyone, and I mean everyone was looking at me. I said the only think possible to get myself out of this mess.

"I didn't do it, it was the hat's fault." I said in my defense.

'Alright, from what I saw from your friends memories, you belong in **GRYFFINDOR!**' yelled the hat. Like Josh and Ronny, Gigi walked proudly down to where we were sitting. When she sat down, Dumbledore stepped forward to the podium thingy, and again, everyone became silent. 

"As you all must be aware by their search of the Hogwarts Express, we are playing host to the Dementors of Azkaban. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds. While they are here, nobody is allowed to leave the school grounds without permission. They will not be fooled by tricks, disguises, not even an invisibility cloak. Dementors are not forgiving in nature, they will not understands excuses or pleading. You must give them no reason to harm you. I trust that the perfects and head boy and girl will keep the students out of the dementor's way. On a happier note, I am proud to introduce our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Remus Lupin,"

The other students clapped unenthusiastically, but Harry, Ron and Hermione made up for that with their applause.

"Also, Professor Kettleburn decided to retire at the end of the last year to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Filling his place, is your very own Rebeus Hagrid, who will take the duties of Care of Magical Creatures' teacher, along with his gamekeeper duties. Now, let the feast begin." Dumbledore sat down and turned to the other teachers for conversation.

"So, why did you scream?" asked Hermione

"Ummmm… I don't know, but it is all the hats fault." I answered uncertainly.

"How can it be the hat's fault, you were already sorted." Commented Harry.

"I, well, errr."

"The hat was going to put me in slytherin, it said that I had dark powers, and belonged there, and that… well we shouldn't talk about that, instead, umm… when are the quidditch tryouts, I want to become a beater, or maybe a chaser." Said Gigi.

"WE are the beater, thank you very much." Commented Fred and George.

" We'll see about that, so when are tryouts?" Gigi asked again.

"Not sure, you're going to have to ask Wood." Answered Harry.

"Who's Wood?" questioned Ronny, Josh, Gigi and Myself.

"Wood is the captain of the quidditch team, and the keeper for Gryffindor team." Responded Ron, " Are you going to try out Lacy

"I think that I might go out for the chaser position" I replied, " And by the looks of it, so will Josh and Ronny."

"What, first years never make the house team." said Ron, Fred, and George.

"Says you" Ronny and Josh replied.

"You forgot that I made the house team in my first year." Commented Harry.

"What position do you play?" asked Gigi.

"I play seeker." Harry said proudly.

"That's nice, but the only thing you have to do is find a snitch, beater is much harder, or a chaser." Commented Gigi.

"Hey, it's hard." Cried Harry.

"Yeah… right." I responded.

"Sooo… what classes are you going to take?" asked Hermione, trying to change the conversation to something that she knows about.

"I am going to take Divination, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, History of Magic, and Care Of Magical Creatures. Oh, and charms, and transfiguration." Replied Gigi.

"Same." Ron, Harry, and I said.

"The normal stuff," started Ronny

"For first years." Finished Josh.

"That's good, can you pass the pumpkin juice, please?" asked Hermione.

"Guys, I'm bored," I said, "Let's sing a song!"

"NO!" yelled Gigi, Ronny, and Josh. They don't like it when I sing, I am a good singer, but I just sing at the most random times, and it really annoys them.

"Why don't you want her to sing?" asked Ron

"When Lacy sings, stuff dies, or she won't stop singing until I threaten her, or beat her to a pulp." Answered Gigi.

"Come on, just one song, and I promise that I'll be quiet after that." I promised

"sigh Well just one-

"YES!"

"but I get to pick it."

"grrrr…. Oh okay."

"You have to sing….ummmm oh, I know, Boulevard Of Broken Dreams. Yeah, that way we'll be able to sing along. Also, you are crazy so it fits the singer too." Said Gigi.

"_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone"  
_

Gigi then decides to join me.

_  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...  


Ronny and Josh both come in now, singing a little off key, but quickly get back in pitch. _  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines

I realize that I bad word is coming up, so I prepare to say and appropriate word instead. (A/N: You thought that I was going to have to raise my rating, well HAHA IN YOUR FACE:-p )_  
What's DONKEYED up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..."

" WOW!" cried Ron Harry and Hermione.

"Did you write that?" asked Fred.

"No, this song is from Green Day, the most awesomest band in the WORLD!" I replied.

"Lacy, now you can not sing any more. Ha Ha!" reminded Gigi.

"Meanie, just one more, please!" I begged.

"There is not enough time, you can do it tomorrow Lacy, it's time to go to bed." Said Hermione.

"Poohie, oh well, and if I sing in my sleep, well, it's not my fault." I said. We then all got up from the table and started for the Gryffindor dormitories. After climbing a few sets of stairs, about 2 of them moved, Ron stepped up to the portrait, which just happened to be a very fat lady, he said the most familiar word ever.

"Kage Pryo Lightning Water," Said Ron, the portrait swung open to revel a tunnel. "Now isn't that the most strange password you have ever heard. I wonder what it means."

They might not have known what that means, but we did. It was our powers, someone knows who we are, someone who will most likely come after us for who we are. We climbed through the tunnel after Ron, Harry, and Hermione, after they went to their dormitories, we opened a mind link to discuss the password.

'_From now on we can not trust anyone, unless they are truly clueless.' _Josh warned.

'_I'm going to search the minds of our teachers, and some of the students who look threatening.'_ Gigi responded.

'_We should go everywhere in pairs, to stay out of harms way.'_ Ronny replied.

'_We must trust our instincts, and keep a guard at all times, and Gigi, can you see if you can find strong mental blocks, we are pretty good at them ourselves, but we can't have our minds searched when we are sleeping.'_ I asked.

'_Let's meet at sunrise by the Great Hall entrance, or in the common room with a mind link, we could be reading so it wouldn't look suspicious.'_ Replied Gigi.

'_Great Hall would be better, agreed?'_ asked Josh

'_Agreed.'_ Said Ronny and I.

After our little chat, we went to our rooms, for a good nights sleep, if you call waking up every two hours to do guard duty a good sleep.

Wow, this is probably the longest chapter I have written so far. Usually I write about 1500 words, but this chapter is almost 3000. And you start to see the plot. Suspense, don't you love it, a partial cliffy almost. I didn't even predict using that password, I was actually thinking of Fart-fit-to-ing, but I think that this one is better. So tell me if you like it. Oh and for people who might hate this story with all their guts, please feel free to flame, just keep it appropriate. Well 'til next time.

Uma -


	5. Why You Should Never Wake Up A Neko

Uma: Well, did you like the partial cliffy that I left? I know that people hate cliffys, so I will try to post this before midnight, that's when I posted the last chapter.

Amu: that's cause you started working on it at like 1pm then took a major break and didn't get back on the computer till 10 pm

Uma: Now why did you have to tell them that?

Amu: I am your EVIL twin

Uma: Oh yeah, well I do not own anything that you may recognize in this chapter.

"speaking 'thinking' _'mind link'_ _change of scene_

Chapter 5

Why You Should NEVER

Wake Up A Neko

Before Sunrise

"Gigi" I whispered, then poked her shoulder, "We need to meet the boys now, come on" I poked he again, and again, then five more time till she responded

"Llllllllaaaaaacccccccccyyyyyy, ssstttoopp ppoookkkiinnngg mmmee," she mumbled, "it's not nice."

"Good, your awake." I said, "Get dressed, we need to meet the boys by the hall in an hour"

"AN HOUR! YOU WOKE ME UP AN HOUR BEFORE SUNRISE! BAKA BAKA BAKA UMA!" Gigi screamed, while punching my face

"Why are you guys yelling," said Hermione, who is now fully thanks to Gigi screaming.

"Go back to sleep 'Mione, Gigi here was just having a nightmare." I replied, trying to cover up my face, in case there were bruises, but I highly doubt that there are.

"Well, thanks to your screaming, none us can." Said a girl, whose name I think is Lavender.

"What time is it?" asked Parvati

"An hour before sunrise" answered Gigi and I.

"Bloody-" started Lavender

"H-E- DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS!" I cried.

"Why don't you cuss?" asked Parvati, who apparently heard my 'DONKEYED' last night

"I find it disrespectful." I replied

"Of course you do, what happen to the girl that I met that said a cuss word every other word?" asked Gigi sarcastically

"She left the building." I replied.

"Okkayy, well I am going to try to fall sleep an wake up again at a more descent time." Said Parvati

"Me too." Agreed Lavender.

"Well, see ya guys later," I started.

"We're going to roam the hallways and learn the campus." Finished Gigi.

"Have fun with that." Replied Hermione.

"Oh, we will." Whispered Gigi and I.

Great Hall Door Sunrise 

Gigi and I walked down to the Great Hall door after we were sure that all the other girls were asleep. We say two figures pacing back and forth, but when we got closer, we noticed that it just was our brothers.

"We are so glad," started Josh

"That you guys are okay" finished Ronny

"We heard screaming,"

"From the girls dormitories."

"We tried to get up there,"

"But the stairs won't let us through,"

"We tried to open a mind link,"

"But the mental blocks Gigi put up were too strong,"

"But that's good,"

"Cause it means that no one can get in our minds,"

"So now what should we do?" asked Josh and Ronny.

"Gigi, you a baka." I said after Josh and Ronny's little talk thing.

"You woke me up an hour before sunrise."

"You were the one that yelled." I retorted

"Yeah, well you're still a ba-" Gigi stop suddenly, and pointed behind us, " Two people, strong mental blocks, probably teachers, hide now."

We immediately separated to hide, but kept a mental link open so we were still somewhat connected. Ronny used his wings to fly up to the rafters, Gigi took Josh with her and phased into the shadows, and I, I melted like a popsicle, but made sure to do it by a wall, so it won't be suspicious. When the people walked by, we noticed that it was just Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore.

"Albus, do you think that it's still safe?' asked Minerva

"Of course it's safe, just because we have them here, doesn't mean that they'll turn on us and destroy the school." replied Albus chuckling.

"Well that makes me feel a whole lot better, but I do worry about the students, I mean, they are known for their ruthlessness." worried Minerva.

"I highly doubt that they will attack the students." replied Albus.

"Well, I just hope that-" Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore, were now out of earshot, as they turned the corner and started down the next hallway. Ronny came down from the rafters, Gigi and Josh came out of the shadows, and I reformed.

"What do you think they meant when they said," started Ronny

"They are known for their ruthlessness." finished Josh.

"They probably meant the Dementors." Said Gigi

"Well, until we can mind scan them they could have meant us." I replied

"We should be very careful around them, and if you get a detention from them, then make sure that you do it together." Gigi told the boys, who were probably going to get a detention quicker than you can say 'students out of bed'.

"Students, students out of bed." Cried a voice from behind us. Great, just great, we got caught, "Now what are four students doing out of bed after hours."

We turned around and saw that the voice belonged to Filch, the caretaker, and one of the top-five-people-not-to-piss-off-at-Hogwarts list that Harry and Hermione gave to us at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Actually sir, we are out before hours, so we did nothing wrong." Gigi said smartly

"Well what we you students doing out before hours, planning to pull a prank, plotting, you no good students." He sneered

"No, we were ummm… discussing errr, what were we discussing again?" replied Josh.

"Cats," Gigi said quickly.

"We were discussing what cat we think is the cutest in the school, so far Ronny, Josh, and Gigi say that Mrs. Norris is the cutest, but I think it's a tie between Hermione's new cat and Mrs. Norris" I explained.

When Mrs. Norris heard this, she jumped up on Gigi's shoulder, then climbed onto her head purring. I petted her a couple time, and Josh and Ronny tried to jumped up so they can pet her also. Filched looked slightly happy at this.

"Well, you are correct, you can't get in trouble, but next time stay in your common room to discuss this, or wait till breakfast."

"Yes Sir" we replied. Mrs. Norris jumped off of Gigi's head, then went back to Filch's side to continue patrolling. After a few minutes Gigi turned to me with fire in her eyes.

"Now, before we were interrupted, I think that we were having a discussion about you waking me up an hour before sunrise," Gigi's voice was laced with fury, " what do you think you should do now?"

"I think that I need to find you an alarm clock and a new anger management therapist." I retorted.

"Gigi, remember the letter that you wrote us last year." Ronny said, trying to calm Gigi down. "About the training time stuff."

"Yeah, I remember that letter." replied Josh

"Gigi, you can take out all your anger during a training time." I said, becoming very afraid now. The last time I got Gigi mad, I was out of classes for three days.

"One problem, they don't have a training time." Gigi replied.

"We can request a training time." Answered Josh.

"Yeah, I guess so." the fire in Gigi's eyes went down, now they were their normal black.

"Now what should we do." Asked Josh and Ronny.

"Sleep." Answered Gigi.

"I agreed." I said.

With that being said, we all made our way back to the common room, but rested on the chairs.

One And A Half Hours Later 

(A/N: Sunrise is at 6 'o clock, so right now it would be like 7:45, and also, like the book, classes are starting at 9)

Other Gryffindors started to come into the common room, barely any of them looked fully awake, all except Hermione. She was reading away, I guess she really like to read.

"Hey, look, the schedules are posted on the bulletin board." Said Harry.

Gigi got up to check out our classes.

"We have divination at nine 'o clock, then Care Of Magical Creatures, then not sure." Said Gigi.

"I'll check out what we have later later." I replied

"Lacy, Gigi, come on. If we don't get down to the Great Hall soon, we'll be VERY late to class." shouted Ronny and Josh from across the room.

Gigi and I hurried up to our dorms and grabbed our school bags full of schoolbooks and random items, like this glow stick I found a couple months ago. After we grabbed our stuff, we jogged over to were Ronny and Josh were waiting, and then proceeded to run to the Great Hall. I mean, we didn't want to be late on our first day, now did we.

"Oh my gawd, it must be later than we thought!" I cried.

Gigi and I ran to the table and started dishing up food onto our plates. Ronny and Josh were still walking to the table, grinning slightly.

"Okay, what is it." Gigi asked when she noticed the boys walking slowly and grinning.

"Well… I hate to tell you this," started Ronny

"But it's very important. Even though," Josh said

"You might try to kill us for this, buuuutttt" Ronny said, stretching the last word.

"YOU"VE BEEN PRANKED!" they yelled in our faces. Which earned glares and stared from all the other people in the hall, who apparently didn't enjoy Ronny and Josh's yelling.

"What do you mean, we've been pranked?" asked Gigi coldly.

"Well, do you guys know what time it is?" asked Josh.

"Yeah…nooo" I answered.

"Well, it is now 7:55." Responded Ronny.

"Do you know what time class starts?" asked Josh

"…yes…maybe…no" replied Gigi

"Class starts at 9 'o clock." Answered Ronny and Josh

"Soooooo" I said, not understanding their prank at all.

Gigi got what the prank was, or she got something stuck in her eye, 'cause it was twitching. Then she took a deep breath, now the boys are in trouble.

"YOU BAKAS KNOW THAT LACY AND I DON'T NORMALLY EAT BREAKFAST! CLASS STARTS IN AN HOUR, YET YOU BRING US DOWN HERE, WHEN WE DON'T EVEN HAVE TO LEAVE THE COMMON ROOM 'TILL WHAT, ABOUT TEN MINUTES 'TILL CLASS STARTS! YOU BAKAS!" Gigi earned us more glares, but she didn't care, she was fuming that the boys tricked us into coming down here early. During Gigi's little 'rant', the boys' faces went from grinning evilly to ultimately scared.

"We should run now, shouldn't we." Josh said timidly.

"No" Gigi grinned evilly, again, "We'll get you back later, right Lacy?"

"Oh… yyyeeeeeaaaahhh rrriiiggghhttt Gigi." I replied, finally getting what the prank was.

Josh and Ronny now looked petrified of what Gigi and I will do to get them back, probably a few balloons full of bleach and pink dye. They started backing away from us, then turned on their heal a ran right up to the end of the Gryffindor table, which is the closest spot to the teachers.

_They are such cowardly bakas, don't you agree Gigi?_ I thought to Gigi, since I didn't feel like talking out loud.

_They are just joking around, they know that we won't hurt them that much, besides, they know that we aren't as good at pranks as them. _Responded Gigi.

They are listening into our mind link again, aren't they. I said. Whenever Gigi and I get pissed at them, we usually talk in mind link for a while, and the boys are always so curious to what we are thinking, invade our mind link. After a while it gets annoying, so then we start to talk about girly or smart stuff, then they just leave on their own. Time for debate 358! Said Gigi I feel more of convo 853. I replied jokingly. We don't have a convo 853. Gigi grumpily said. 

_All right debate 358 then, that's the one Barbies vs. make-up, right? _I asked

Yes, I'll do Barbies, you do make-up, since you actually wear it. Gigi answered. I knew I forgot something, I'll be right back, or do you want to come with me? I said hurriedly 

_Yea, sure, I have nothing better to do._ Gigi answered.

_Maybe with the extra time, we can find the right color eye shadow for you. _I said hopefully. For the past three years, I have been trying to find the right eye shadow for Gigi, so far, I have failed.

_Ummmm… no. I'll just keep you company._ Replied Gigi

_Okkkaaaayyy, but the first weekend we have, I am going to try the darker purples and reds on you, since the light pinks, yellows, and blues don't work._ I said, Gigi tensed up, not looking forward to the weekend torture.

_Well come on_ I said grabbing her hand and half pulling half dragging her toward the door.

"Let go Lacy." Gigi pulled her hand away and started walking, but had 'The Look' on her face.

'The Look' is the look that Gigi gives me telling me to shut up or something/one is going to get hurt. We silently walked up to the Gryffindor common room, passing almost all the other Gryffindor student on our way up. When we got to our dorms, Gigi sat down on her bed and pulled out one of her many mangas and started reading, while I put on some light tanish color eye shadow, and a little bit of clear lip gloss. Which took about 7 minutes. Now there are only 30 more minutes to kill.

I am very sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I've been busy babysitting my younger bro, aka Josh, and been having some writer's block. The next chapter will be about Divination, and maybe Care Of Magical Creatures, but that will probably be a separate chapter.

Uma -


	6. Malfoys a Big Boy and Professor Nut Case

Uma: Alright, let's see here… so far I've written five chapters, and this is the sixth now, and let's compare it to the amount of reviews, 5, now the amount of people who visited, from 66 peoples, and from 33. Do you know what that means? It means that you need to REVIEW! I enjoy writing this fan fiction, but if you don't start reviewing, then I could stop posting. Yes, it is very evil, but if I don't get at least 5 reviews by the end of this week, I will stop posting, and I am being very serious now. I will keep writing though, but not posting, that way I know what's going to happen, but you won't, so HAHA! sticks out tongue nananananana

Amu: Are you done yet?

Uma: Yes, yes I am done.

Amu: good, now do the disclaimer.

Uma: OK! I do own Harry Potter and all the wonderful items in this story!

Amu: No you don't, they belong to J. K. Rowling, and other peoples whose names you do not know.

Uma: Sure, rub it in why don't you.

Amu: Ok, you don't own Harry Potter hahahahahaha.

Uma: ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

"speaking 'thinking' _'mind link'_ _change of scene_

Chapter 6

Malfoy's A Big Boy

And

Professor Nut Case

Boring…

Oh so boring.

This was basically my morning. After Gigi and I killed the half hour, by… well sitting and staring at the wall, we started to wonder about our first class, which was Divination with Professor Trelawney. We never heard much about this class, but took it out of curiosity. Well, I was curious, Gigi just took this class because I forced her to. Also I told her that she would have an upper hand at this because she knows how to read minds, so she could probably scare the teacher by saying what she is going to say before she says it.

(A/N: Okay, some of you are probably are confused right no, so I'll clear it up. Gigi has incredible mind powers because of her shadow element, therefore, she can read minds, control people and what not. Unfortunately, Josh, Ronny, and I can only create mind links for conversation, we are unable to read mind or do anything that Gigi is able to do. All of our powers are mostly unique, which we are proud of.)

"Lacy, come on, stop staring at the wall and get up, or we will be late." Gigi shouted after she checked he time and realized that we should be heading to class.

"Okay, jeez, just thinking." I said in my defense.

"You forget baka, I would know if you were thinking. And let me tell you, you were not under any circumstances thinking, I doubt that your tiny brain can even process anything, such as getting up." Gigi retorted.

"Oh hardy har har, now come on you anti-makeup neko, grab your bag." I replied, picking up my bag and started Gigi picked up for the door. her bag then threw it into my direction, which basically means that it is my turn to carry the stuff.

"Hey, why do I have to carry everything?" I complained

"'Simple, you're the pack uma around here." She replied.

"Well, tomorrow, you're carrying my stuff." I said.

We walked out of the dorms, common room, and processed to the north tower. When we finished climbing the spiral staircase that lead to the classroom, we were the only ones there. And that there didn't seem to be a classroom anywhere in sight. Gigi sat down, staring upward at the ceiling. I sat down next to her to rest, because that was one big staircase.

"Okay, what's the big deal?" I asked, I looked around from where I was sitting." The classroom should be here."

" Baka, don't you see the trapdoor in the ceiling." Gigi answered. I looked up, and there it was, a trapdoor.

"Well, I would never have expected that." I replied

"That is why you are a baka, and I do the thinking."

"Hey, I'm pretty smart, and that test was fixed."

"Sure it was, Lacy."

"Humph, I'm just going to stop talking now." I said, ending the conversation.

"Thank gawd." Cried a voice from down the stair case, a boy with pale blonde hair and two other, big boned idiot looking boys, stepped out from the stair case. "We could here you all the way at the bottom of the bloody staircase."

"Well sooooorrrryy if I'm loooouuuudd." I said way louder than I was talking earlier

Gigi then for no good reason started banging her head against the wall mumbling " I am surrounded by baka ningens… kuso baka ningens."

"Hey, I already told you Gigi that I am NOT a BAKA, my bro might, but not me." I retorted, then whispered, " Nor am I a ningen."

"Watch who you're calling names you filthy mudblood." The pale boy sneered.

"Mudblood, we happen to be of pure blood mister." I replied, I then stood up, and it looks like I am taller then him by about 3-4 inches.

(A/N: I do not know how tall Malfoy is in the third movie, but from what I see, I would be taller then him. Also, Malfoy is referred to the pale boy because Gigi and I never knew his name then, but we will soon.)

"Yeah right, I heard about you from my father, that you came from a muggle family, and didn't even know what magic is." The pale boy responded.

"Well, at least we are not weaklings, even my little brother can beat you without breaking a sweat." I replied

"Why don't you prove it then." He was really trying to produce a fight between us, but he would probably let his baboons do the fighting.

"Alright," I said cockily, then noticed that there were quite a few students watching the little argument between us, " But not now, there are two many students around."

"Look, now she's chickening out." He sneered

"Oh bugger off Malfoy." Cried Ron's voice from down the stairway, then he and Harry appeared from the staircase walking over to us.

"Just because you might be in Slytherian doesn't give you the right to go and try to pick a fight with the new students." Said Harry.

"Ron, Harry, I was very capable of handling this myself," I said angrily.

"Oooo, look, Weasel and Potter are coming to her rescue, how cute." Malfoy teased, Harry and Ron looked almost like they were going to hex him right there and then.

"Oooo look, it's an idiot trying to be cool, how cuuuttteeee." Gigi said in the same tone as his.

I then walked over to him, and Gigi got up and went to go get something from her bag. When a got in front of him I pinched his check and ruffled his hair, while saying,

"Look everyone, he's a big boy now, does anyone have a camera, we need to send a picture to his mommy showing that he is all grown up." I teased in a baby voice.

Everyone started laughing, including his baboons. Harry and Ron could barely even stand from their laughter. Then Gigi brought something, and shouted

"Smile for the camera and say 'I'm a big boy now'" Gigi then took a lot of pictures.

Suddenly, the trapdoor from the ceiling opened and a ladder fell down to the floor, almost hitting Ron in the head. Malfoy was almost about to start hexing us for embarrassing him when the ladder fell, but I have a feeling that after class he is going to try and get us back.

When we all got into the classroom, we saw that it was decorated with big beanbag type seats around low tables, and the room smelled of burning ascents.

Suddenly, a misty, soft voice came out of the shadows.

"Welcome," it said, "How nice it is to see you in the physical world at last."

My first impression of Professor Trelawney was, 'She seriously needs to get a new outfit and smaller glasses.'

Professor Trelawney, was skinny and wearing a gauzy, spangled shawl, and many bangles and rings. The most unique feature about her was her eyes. She was wearing glasses that were too large for her, and the result made her eyes look bigger than they are.

"Sit, please sit," She said. Everyone chose a seat; Gigi and I sat in the back, near the shadows, while Harry, Ron and wow… Hermione where did she come from…sat a couple tables in front of us. Mr. I'm-A-Big-Boy-Now was sitting at the far end, along with his goons and a hard faced slytherian girl.

"Welcome to Divination," Professor Trelawney seated herself in a winged armchair at the front of the room. " My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that going down into the hustle and bustle of the school clouds my inner eye."

_Go along with everything that I say, Lacy_ mind-spoke Gigi _If you don't, I predict a black eye and a large bruise on your head in the future._

_You won't really give me a bruise and black eye, would you?_ I asked

_Yes, yes I would, now, go along with EVERYTHING I say_ Gigi replied, leaving no room for argument.

"Excuse me Professor, but what would happen if you, say… poked your inner eye this morning. Would your predictions be as accurate as before?" asked Gigi

"No, your predictions wouldn't be accurate at all." Answered Professor Trelawney, "S-

"How did you poke your inner eye in the first place?" interrupted Hermione

"Well, SOMEBODY," Gigi turned her head over in my direction, "Decide it would be funny if she poked it."

"Well sorry, how was I suppost to know that your inner eye was right there." I said in my fake defense. I then started poking her with every other word I said, "You wouldn't. Tell me. Where you. Put it."

Gigi, for some reason, twitched whenever I poked her. "Why. Are. You. Twitching. When. I. Poke. You?" I asked, poking her even more.

"Because, Lacy, YOU ARE POKING MY INNER NOSE!" she yelled, making everyone look over at us like o.O?

"…I didn't do it." I replied, turning away, then looked at all the other students, " What, I said I didn't do it, it's all her fault for not telling me where she is putting her inner organs."

The class was silent for a while now, staring at us very… intently. Even the professor looked at us strangely. She then cleared her throat and everyone gave their attention to her.

"So you may have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all the magical arts. I must warn you, if you do not have your Inner Eye open and clear, there is very little that I can teach you. Book will only take you so far in this field." When Professor Trelawney said this, some of the students looked a little startled that books wouldn't help that much in this area, mainly Hermione and a few other book-wormish students. "Many witches and Wizards, talented as they might be in other subjects of magic, are unable to focus their Inner Eye and see through the mysteries of the future. It is a gift granted to few." She paused for a moment, her eyes wide, almost like she was getting a vision.

_What's she thinking, Gigi?_ I asked.

_Absolutely nothing, her minds emptier than yours, now that's something you don't see everyday._ She replied

_Find, then I won't tell you what I'm planning_ I responded, mocking hurt.

_I already know what you are planning, and I want in, you be light, and I'll be dark._

Roger, and I start 

(A/N: I'm getting lazy right now, so this _"is Lacy" is Gigi is Professor Nut Case "is Lacy and Gigi" _got it, gooooodddd.)

"Hello Professor Trelawney" 

_ W-w-who is this? _

_Why we are the guardians of the Inner Eye. I am known as Darkness_

"_And I am the Light Of Seers, but you can call me Lighty. "_

_ The Inner Eye, why are you here? _

"_We are here because, you are trying to contact the Inner Eye so it may help you make predictions"_

_An it is our job to make sure that you make the correct ones,"_

_ I always make correct prediction- _

"_SILENCE! "_

_We are just doing our job lady, now, the predictions that you need to make are as follows: ask the boy to your left, if his Grandma is well, for she is not. _

"_And in one minute tell the girl two seats back from the red headed boy, to beware the a red headed man."_

_ Is that all? _

_Yes_

"_And remember,"_

"_WE ARE WATCHING YOU! " _

Professor Trelawney looked really shaken about our one-minute conversation. She looked around the room trying to figure out where the voices came from. She then looked at Neville, who is the boy to her left, and asked,

"Boy, is your grandmother well?" She must have startled him, because he almost fell off his beanbag.

"I think so." He answered tremulously.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear." Said Professor Trelawney. She went back to her and continued speaking. "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. This term will be devoted to tealeaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way dear," she looked directly at Parvati, who just happens to be the other victim, " Beware a red headed man."

Parvati looked suspiciously Ron; I almost started laughing form their expressions. It is sweet having these abilities. And we can't get trouble for doing this either. I laugh at all you mortals, HAHAHAHAHAHA! See, I'm laughing right in your FACE!

"In the second term," Professor Trelawney continued, after looking around to make sure that she wasn't going to be contacted by the 'Guardian of the Inner Eye' "We shall progress to the crystal ball- if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of salmonella. I myself will lose my sense of sight, by getting vertigo. Around Easter, one of our numbers shall leave us forever."

Everyone looked slightly nervous about this prediction, all except Gigi, Professor Trelawney, and myself.

"I wonder, dear," the professor said to Lavender, "Could you pass me the largest silver teapot."

Lavender, looking relieved at the easy task, walked over to the cabinet where an enormous teapot was kept, and put it on the table in front of Professor Trelawney.

"Thank you, dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading, will happen on Friday the 13th of October."

Lavender trembled. I wonder what she is dreading, probably something about breaking a nail.

"Now, everyone will get a cup, and come up to me for the tea. Then you must drink," Professor Trelawney started, " Drink until only the dregs remain, swish them around three times with your left hand. Turn it over on the saucer, and wait 'till the last of the tea drains away, hand your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the signs using pages and six of Unfogging The Future. I will move among you, helping and instructing."

Gigi and I went to the cupboard and grabbed a cup. We then went up to professor Trelawney to get our tea. She poured the tea, which smelled weird, and said, " There will be dark things happening to you soon, very soon."

"Of course there will be. And Lacy over there is Lighty of the Seers." Gigi replied sarcastically.

"Do we have to drink this stuff, it smells funky." I asked, my nose twitching occasionally.

"Yes, now g-"

"Ummm… this is Divination… right?" asked a brown with sliver and blue streaks haired girl asked.

"Yes, this is Divination" answered Professor Trelawney, " And who might you be?"

"Oh, my name is Kelsey Aisutatsu." Said Kelsey.

(A/N: Hope you like the last name, it means ice dragon.)

"Oh, well grab a cup and get some tea from me, then take a seat at a table. You can get the rest of the instructions from your table partner." Instructed the professor.

Gigi and I were both at our table, and Kelsey was still looking around for a seat. And of course she comes over to our table, which kinda irritates Gigi.

"Hey, can I sit with you?" she asked.

"Sure" I answered _Gigi, friend or foe_

_Her mental barriers are strong, we should put ours up just in case. _Gigi replied.

"Soooo… you guys like tea?" Kelsey asked, I just twitched my eye in response.

"Tea is good for the soul." Gigi said in a singsong voice, while doing spirit fingers. I twitched my eye even more.

"Coffee is better." I argued, "I heart French-Vanilla-Mocha-Swedish-Chocolate-Cappuccinos."

"Huh?" Kelsey said.

"Lacy, has a, how should I put it… obsession with mixing different flavors of coffee." Gigi explained

"I do it with soda too" I said, defending myself.

"Oh my gawd, I do that to!" exclaimed Kelsey "have you ever had a Mr. Sprite Cola Coke Pepper Root before?"

"No, I'm more of a Dr. Pibb Cola Coke Orange Cherry Lemon Lime Beer kinda girl."

"Your both nuts." (You should know who says this, lol)

"Well, now we must drink to our deaths," I said pointing at the tea of doom. " Gigi, I think that it moved." I hide behind Gigi.

"Do you want me to force feed you this tea, including the cup." Gigi coldly said.

"No…. but it moved!"

"Yeah, mine moved too" Kelsey moves behind Gigi too, poking her cup.

"You guys are wusses. How about this, I'll drink my tea first" Gigi then picked up her cup, and chugged it.

"Gigi, how many fingers am I holding up?" Kelsey asked, Gigi opened her mouth to talk, but instead, barfed up on Professor Trelawney, who was helping the table in front of us.

"COOL!" I shouted, I then picked up the tea and chugged it, I opened my mouth to talk, but I instead got Professor Trelawney in the same spot Gigi got her.

"You are a weird person Lacy." Kelsey said.

"Come on, you should try it," I lowered my voice to a whisper, " that way we can get out of lessons."

Kelsey's eyes widened with understanding, then she too picked up the tea, and chugged it, but didn't barf.

"Now, let's see, you too should go to the Infirmary wing, Ms. Aisutatsu, can you please make sure that they get there safely." Professor Trelawney commanded, after scourgifing herself.

"Okay." Kelsey gave us her hand, and pulled us out of our seats. When we got back into the stair well, she turned and asked us, " Sooooo… where is the Infirmary?"

"Don't know." Gigi and I said.

"Greaatttt. Well I guess that we should just walk around till we find it, or are you guys going to puke again." Kelsey stepped back, in case we were going to puke.

"Nope, we only puked because our stomach couldn't handled tea," I started

"And we don't usually eat breakfast, or anything before lunch." Gigi finished.

"Why don't you eat anything before lunch?" asked Kelsey.

"Well, my stomach can't handle food in the morning, and Gigi doesn't wake up in time for breakfast most of the time, so she skips it." I answered

"Sooo…Let's start walking." Gigi cried, then walked down the stairs.

"YEA!" I shouted, making an echo. "Hey guys," I said while looking at the banister, 'you thinking what I'm thinking."

"ME first!" cried Kelsey, who jumped on the banister and slid down shouting, "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Gigi then jumped on and went down, I waited a moment before jumping on, that way we didn't hit each other and fall off. After sliding for about five minutes, I saw the bottom, and decided to jump.

"HI HO SILVER! AWAY!" I cried as I free fell, and then straightened out so I would land in a crouched position. "That was so AWESOME!"

"Lacy, you could have broken your leg doing stuff like that!" cried Kelsey.

"Baka mizu uma." Gigi murmured.

"Least I'm not a baka kage neko." I retorted.

"Huuhh?" Kelsey said, obliviously not understanding.

"It's Japanese." I stated dumbly.

"Ohhh… right…. So you're a water horse and Gigi is a shadow cat?"

Gigi and I froze, could Kelsey be the one after us, the one that knows who we are. Or could she turn out to be who might save our lives one day.

Oh awesome, MAJOR CLIFFY! HAHAHAHAHAHA. Aren't I evil? Oh, and Kelsey does not belong to me, she belongs to Dragon of the Water. You guys should really read her stories, they are good, veryyy good. MWHAHAHA I just used my awesome hypnotic powers, so now you must read her stories. Well, review or else, I have a BIG mallet for woodshop and I'm not afraid to use it.

Uma -


	7. Blah, couldn't thing of a good name D

Uma: I LIVE!

Amu: …

Uma: Did ya like the cliffy?

Amu: Of course they didn't, even you are anti-cliffys.

Uma: … Well, I'm updating, aren't I

Amu: If this is what you call an updating, right now you are just talking, stalling for the chapter.

Uma: …

Amu: See, just stalling

Uma: … Hi, my name is Uma, who are you?

Amu: slaps Uma Baka! Just start the chapter Uma opens mouth, then shakes her head Fine, Uma does not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling, she only owns her character, Lacy, Kelsey belongs to Dragon Of The Water, and Gigi belongs to Nekoofdeath; while Ronny and Josh are based off real people.

Uma: Wow, that was a good disclaimer. Now, onto the story!

"talking" 'thinking' _mind link change of scene/pov_

Chapter 7:

"So, are you guys going to just stare, or going to answer my question?" Kelsey asked when Gigi and froze in place for like 3 minutes.

"Uh… errr… eh it meh duh" I started, not getting anything out of my mouth but very strange noises, that most people wouldn't think are humanly possible.

"Yes, yes we are." Gigi answered, while my eyes grew wide as she told Kelsey this. " We thought that we are the only fans of anime here, but you proved us wrong by asking us that question. Didn't she Lacy" Gigi elbowed me very hard in the ribs.

"Owww- I mean, yes, you did prove us wrong." I corrected myself.

"Now, what are three students doing out of class?" came a cold voice from behind us.

Kelsey was frozen, mouth agape, possibly fearing whoever was standing behind us. Gigi and I looked over our shoulders and saw a tall greasy haired man, who we recognized as some professor from the head table. The only thing that was different about him was that his skin was hot pink. The made Kelsey snap out of her shock and said calmly,

"Hello Professor Snape, I was just escorting these two to the hospital wing-"

"They look fine, and if you were escorting them, then why are you standing around talking?" He sneered.

"Well, earlier in Divination, we were reading tea leaves and…. Well…." Gigi started, Snape just looked confused, so Gigi pretended barf to kinda tell him without saying it, but it didn't work.

"We barfed on Professor Trelawney!" I shouted, "And let me give you some advice, pink clashes with black, unless your goth or like me and you don't care."

"Ha, yeah right, and last year when you were grabbing any fashion magazine that you could see was just somebody possessing you." Gigi joked sarcastically.

"I'm glad that you finally understand, Gigi" I replied, while Gigi just sweat dropped, and Kelsey and Snape were just freaked out. We stayed that way until what looked like a yellow cow and a red cow walked past us. That sure made us snap out of it.

"WFT MATE!" Gigi and Kelsey shouted

"Ohmygawdohmygawdohmygawd!" I screamed, "IT'S SO CUUUUUTTTTEEEEE!"

"YOU TWO STUDENTS GET BACK HERE!" Snape shouted, while running after the cows.

"Now, lets see, who do we know that has yellow and red hair." Asked Gigi.

"…I don't know…. We have only been here for like, what a day and a half?" I replied

"BAKA, our brrrrrooooootttthhhhhheeeerrrrssssss" Gigi hit me in the head trying to force information into my tiny brain.

"You mean our pet monkeys?" I asked

"Yes."

"You guys have pet monkeys?" asked Kelsey.

"No, Lacy just calls our bros that, CAUSE SHE'S AN IDIOT!" Gigi screamed in my ears.

"Ow- Josh, Ronny, why do you have tails?" I cried. Snape was pulling Josh and Ronny down the hallway. Now, instead of being cows, they just had a monkey tail.

"… We don't" Ronny started

"Know, it kinda happened on its" Josh said

"Own, but why are you," Ronny finished then started.

"Out of class?" asked Josh

"We puked on Professor Trelawney, 'cause she made us drink the evvviiillllnnnneeesssssss of the TEA!" I answered, and then took a DEEP breath, but the ever-anticipating Gigi clamped her hand over my mouth. "MMMMVVVVVMMMMLLLLLLLL!"

(A/N: Translation- EEEEVVVVVIIIILLLLLLLL.)

"Alright, you" Snape Pointed to Kelsey, " Can go back to class while I take these four to the hospital wing."

"Butbutbutbutbutbutbutbutbutbut" Each of Kelsey's but were getting more fainter as she spoke, until-

PROGECTILE VOMIT ON SNAPE!

(A/N: You can probably tell that I don't like Snape that much )

Snape now was, along with being pink, covered in puke. And boy, he was not happy about that.

"Okay, you need to go to the Hospital too." He said after he did a cleaning spell on himself.

He led us down the hallway for about… five minutes before turning left, and then another left. Going up three sets of moving staircases and turned right. During this time Josh and Ronny changed forms three times. First they turned into a fox, next a cat. And finally, a human sized pretty pink ballerina mouse/rat.

"That is soooooo…."I stared at the boys when they went into their latest form.

"Weeeeeiiiiiirrrrrdddddd." Gigi finished.

"Hey, you guys are matching Professor Snape now!" Kelsey exclaimed, "But Snape isn't a pretty ballerina mouse slash rat."

Snape stopped and turned around, then twitched his eye and motioned for us to hurry up.

After following Snape for five more minutes, with the occasionally random remark form Kelsey and I (which included Lacy: Cheese! ; Kelsey: Butter? ; Lacy: OMG The Peoples in the pictures are moving! ; Kelsey: to a statue of Armor What are you looking at?)

We arrived at the hospital wing.

"You two, where were you these morning? I told you last night that you were too see me first thing in the morning!" Madame Pomfrey yelled at Gigi and I. "And what in the world happened to th- Professor, why is your skin pink?"

Madame Pomfrey almost started laughing until Snape glared at her so she had to control herself.

"Alright, each of you lay down on a bed a tell me what happened to you." Madame Pomfrey commanded.

WE all when and laid down on a bed, Snape went to sit in a chair instead, and Madame Pomfrey came around to each of us. She first went to Kelsey and gave her a potion after Kelsey told her what happened. She then went to Gigi, and did the same thing. She had a little trouble with Snape, Josh and Ronny, but she managed to cure them, with the exception of a pink nose on Snape and Josh and Ronny in a pink tutu. Finally she came to me and asked

"Now what is wrong with you dearie?"

"I puked on Professor Trelawney." I answered

"Oh…. This is bad, I used the last of the curing potion on your friends." She replied

"So this means that?"

"You should eat very lightly, and what was the thing that made you puke?"

"The tea that Professor Trelawney gave us for reading tea leaves."

"Well, you shouldn't drink that tea anymore. I'll write her a note so that she will give something different to use in place of tea." Madame Pomfrey summoned up a little canary bird and piece of paper to send to Professor Trelawney, then turns to me, "You are free to go now, just make sure that you eat light."

Everyone else was waiting outside of the hospital room, and almost all at once yelled, "PUDDING, YOU ARE ALIVE!"

"…No, I am a zombie, fear me and my awesome zombie powers!" I cried in my alien voice.

"Well Miss Zombie who will suck out our brains with a straw then take over universe and rename it the crazy-insane-people-verse" started Ronny

"We should really start heading to our next class, apparently," continued Josh

"The ten minute warning bell ran, oh lets say 7 or 8 minutes ago." Concluded Gigi

Kelsey apparently didn't know about this choice bit of information, because her eyes bugged out, then she started running while saying, "You better hurry up or you will get a detention."

"Alright Ronny lets head to… where were we suppost to go again?"

"…I think it's charms, then Care Of Magical Creatures." Answered Ronny

"Wow, you guys have the same C.O.M.C class time as us… GIGI RUN! WE HAVE TWO MINUTES LEFT!" I pulled Gigi's arm and made her start running, _Gigi, can you teleport us through the shadows? Pwease?_

_Of course, just hold on._ Gigi stopped and grabbed my arm so that we would both melt into the shadows. Half a minute later we were standing in front of Professor McGonagall, who looked slightly taken aback.

"How did you get here?" questioned McGonagall, "You couldn't have apparated, and you didn't come through the door?"

"We came by the power of magic." I answered. Professor McGonagall just looked scornfully at us.

"Well, I hope you can use that power to find your seats."

"…It looks like all the seats are taken Professor." Gigi said after looking around the room.

"I can fix that! Just hope I can remember it correctly." I said thoughtfully.

I pulled up my sleeves a little bit and pointed my first two fingers, by this time Gigi caught on about what I was going to do and copied, and did a very fast turning motion with them. Two chair and table things landed right in an unoccupied corner in the front, and Professor McGonagall looked very impressed with our spell work.

"Okay, now that we have that situation figured out, lets begin shall we." Professor McGonagall began, but she cut herself off when four students came in just as the bell was sounding. After the four students (Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kelsey) stared around the room, not knowing where to sit, Professor McGonagall, Gigi and I summoned up four more chairs for them. One landed right next to where Gigi and I sat, and the other three landed in the back of the classroom. Kelsey took the chair by us and the other three took the chairs in the back.

After they took their seats, Professor McGonagall started to talk to us about Animagi. Then she did the strangest thing that I have ever seen a normal human do.

WTF SHE'S A NEKO! Like you Gigi No, she can just change into a neko form, I am a true neko 

_Whatever, she's still a neko._

_Baka Uma_

_Look, she's changing back, should we clap?_

_Now that's just mean, whenever I change my form you try to step on my tail, but you want to clap for her? _

_Hey, that was an ACCIDENT! Oh, looks like she is talking, we should pay attention_

_Why?_

_Do you WANT to get a detention?_

_No_

_Then listen_

_Okay mom_

_That's my good little girl_

_You are the biggest baka I have ever met, you know that_

_Yeah _ I cut off the link just as McGonagall started speaking

"What's the matter with you lot." She started, "This is my first class that didn't applaud for my transformation, not that it matters."

She glanced around the classroom for a minute or two before Hermione raised her hand.

"Professor, we just came back from our first Divination class and we were reading tea leaves and-"

"Oh, yes of course" Professor McGonagall started frowning, "So, which one of you is going to be dying this year?"

"Me" Harry said timidly from the back. It was then that I noticed that everyone was staring at him during almost all the class

"Well, You shouldn't be bothered about that Potter," She said reassuringly, "Predicting deaths of her students has always been her way of greeting her students. If she ever made a real prediction, you would be able to tell, I highly doubt that you will actually die sometime in the near future."

"WTF? Why would someone be after him?" Gigi asked

"It isn't like there is some dark wizard who wants to kill him, is there?" I said looking from face to face in the classroom.

"Well, there is, but we won't discuss that now," McGonagall said quickly. "Now, please open your books up to page 26 and read the first two paragraphs on how to change a tea cup into a teapot."

The shuffling of books and pages turning filled the classroom as everyone followed McGonagall's instructions. As I opened the book, I saw that this was something that Gigi and I already accomplished last year at M.I.C. The spell for this transfiguration was very simple, but I highly doubt that Gigi will have remembered this, as she zoned out during this lesson last year, and being the kind friend that I am, I decided to tell her the hand motions.

Gigi, remember, flipping off in sign language. Huh? 

_The okay signs with fingers!_

_Oh yeah, I think I zoned out during that class_

_You did, and drew the most random picture ever. With a hippogriff chopping off a pale boys blonde head, it was my favorite._

_Yes, I think that I still have that picture, but now I think we should get teacups to begin the assignment._

_Yes, we should._

We went up to the desk that Professor McGonagall was at.

"Excuse me Professor." Gigi said, getting McGonagall's attention.

"Yes? Do you not understand the reading material, or need the pronunciation of the incantation?" She asked

"Umm… there's an incantation?" I asked

"Yes, didn't you read the material?"

"No. We already know how to do this, we just need the teacup." Gigi answered

"Wait, how can you do this if you don't know the incantation," McGonagall's eyes swept over us, "Or not have a wand with you?"

"We do magic through hand symbols." Gigi explained.

"What are wands?" I asked. Everyone head looked up at us at this question. Apparently they know what wands are. McGonagall just looked flabbergasted.

"Lacy, wands are the sticks that they use." Gig told me in a hushed voice.

"You mean the sticks that they wave around randomly and end up poking someone's eye out so that they have to wear an eye-patch and be called Mr. Patchy." I said in a voice loud enough so everyone who was in the room could hear me.

"Yes," Gigi said, then turned to McGonagall, "Now, can we please have the teacups, we are unfortunately unable to summon them like we did the chairs."

"CoughtheywerepartslugcoughallGigi'sfaultcough." I coughed.

"Yes, here you are." She handed us each a white teacup to take back to are seats, after that, more people started to come up to her desk to get their teacups. Gigi and I changed our teacup into teapots on our first try, but it looks like other people were having trouble. Kelsey seemed to understand this the most out of the rest of the class (excluding Hermione, Miss Smarty Pants), she accomplished her transfiguration on her third try, earning Gryffindor five points when McGonagall walked by. And of course, by already accomplishing the task, I got bored. Gigi was entertaining herself by changing random people's teapots back into teacups, but surely enough she would get caught.

"Gigi, I'm bored." I whispered to her.

"Find some way to entertain yourself then." She replied, focusing on Big Boys teapot.

"Okay." I stared at my teapot, and got an idea. I quickly changed my fingers into the zodiac sign of the horse and changed my teapot into a horse, not full-sized, but as big as the teapot. 'When McGonagall comes around again I'll ask Her if I could keep her.'

Surely enough, after I though this, McGonagall came right around our table to take a look at what we are doing.

"Professor," I started, "I'm just wondering if we can keep the item we transfigured."

"Why would you want to keep it," she asked, " It's just a teapot."

"Not anymore, it's a horse!" I replied

"Lacy, not that type of entertaining." Gigi scolded, changing my horse back into a teapot.

"Gigi, you just killed John Jacob Jingle Himer Shmitt! WHY?" I cried.

"Because his name is my name too." She said coldly.

"How did you accomplish this transfiguration?" asked McGonagall curiously

"I made the hand sign for the horse of the Chinese Zodiac and flowed my magic into my hands and mouth and berthed into the triangle while doing a half turn." I explained

"Can you both stay after class and explain what you did at your old school.?"

"Yes" we answered.

After McGonagall left, Kelsey turned to us.

"This has been really bugging me," she started, " do you think that Snape still has a pink nose?"

"Know our brothers-" Gigi began.

"Which we do." I added

"He won't get that off easily."

"Unless he does a Michel Jackson." I added

"A what?" asked Kelsey

"Michel Jackson is a person how had plastic surgery and tons of other stuff about him changed, and now he looks like a deformed Barbie." Gigi explained.

"Ohhhhhh… so Snape's going to be stuck with that nose from now on."

"Yep." We answered.

"That is so cool!" She exclaimed.

The bell then rang signaling that classes were now over, and the lunch hour has begun. Gigi and I stayed in our seats until the last student cleared from the room. We then walked up to Professor McGonagall and took the seats right in front of her desk so we could talk easier.

"Now," McGonagall began, " Please tell me everything that you did at M.I.C."

"Weeeelllllll….."

MWHAHAHA! That's all you're getting! The good news is that I have a three-day weekend so you can expect another chapter sometime on Tuesday or Wednesday, not making any promises though. Just make sure that you review, or no update for you!

Uma -


	8. Explanations and Hippogriffs

Uma: I am on fire!

Amu: You are not burning though.

Uma: FIGURE OF SPEECH BAKA!

Amu: Riiiigggghhhhttttt.

Uma: Now, disclaim!

Amu: Uma does not own Harry Potter, Kelsey, Gigi, Ronny, or this random piece of cheese, that I shall now cut.

Sanpe: Hey, I want to cut the cheese!

Uma: EEEEWWWWW!

Amu: Snape, don't, just don't!

Uma: Sick Man, SICK!

Chapter 8:

Explanations And Hippogriffs

"We blew up a salad, a teacup, a piece of cheese, a marshmallow, a stick-" I began

"Lacy, she means academic wise!" Gigi told me.

"Oh, well in that case we blew up a teacher, a book, a library, a classroom, a desk, the headmaster, and then there was that time we sent the whole school into another dimension for three days." I recalled

"You sent the school into another dimension!" McGonagall looked like she was having a heart attack.

"Hey, that was Lacy's fault," Gigi exclaimed, "She was the one who put in eye of newt into the poison instead of essence of newt."

"Poison?" McGonagall just looked more alarmed, "Why were you making poison."

"To give to the headmaster." I said brightly.

"Lacy that was our _first_ year." Gigi turned to McGonagall, "Relax Professor, we made that poison to give to the Minster, not to poison him, but so he could experiment with it. And also, the ministry allowed us to make poisons, they encourage it with us, in fact."

"Why do they encourage it?" asked McGonagall

"They use the poison to make antidotes for hospital around the world. In fact, I think that one of our earlier poisons is going to help heal were-wolf bites, but not sure." I said.

"Ohhhh… well," McGonagall's face became serious, " Can you tell me what you learned at M.I.C.? Besides blowing up stuff."

"Lacy, if you will." Gigi turned to me.

"Do I have to?" I complained. " You have it too."

"Yours is better, even if the rest of your mind isn't." She said the last part under her breath.

"Alright," I rolled my eyes up into my head so only the white part was showing. This appeared to freak out McGonagall slightly because I heard her gasp.

"Okay, Magic Institute Of California is a private organization and will not discuss it's goals or anything with other schools unless the has been an written agreement between the third party school and M.I.C. or with the Ministry of third party school- Magic Institute of California Constitution and Charter, Article 1 Section 1 Subsection A." I recited, "Now unless you have a written agreement between our school and you or your ministry, we can not speak of what we learned."

"When did you learn _that_? I just wanted you to remember the overview that we get at the beginning of each year." Gigi asked. She was a little taken a back from me knowing this information.

"…Not sure, just read it in one of our school books when I was bored. An I wouldn't be able to speak the overview because of that law." I replied.

"Okay, we'll you two are free to go then." McGonagall said.

"Okay." I said getting up. Gigi instead stayed planted in her seat.

"Professor?" Gigi asked

"Yes?" McGonagall looked up.

"Well, I was just wondering if there is a place where Lacy, our brothers and I can go at least once a week to practice our magic?" Gigi asked somewhat timidly.

"Well, we do have study groups that you could join."

"No, what I mean is…" Gigi started, but faltered when the door opened showing our little brothers.

"Yes, and you are?" McGonagall asked.

"We are." Ronny started

"Ronny Knight." Josh pointed his thumb at Ronny.

"and Josh Williams." Ronny pointed his thumb at Josh.

"And we are." Josh said

"Their said 'younger brothers'." Ronny said

"And what Gigi"

"Means by saying"

"'We need to'"

"'Practice our magic.'"

"Is that we have too much"

"Magic and we need to"

"Release some of that magic."

"Unless you want someone to randomly explode." Ronny finished with a hopeful smile.

"No, I think that exploding wouldn't be good for anybody." McGonagall said sternly. "Well, you can always practice in a empty classroom. What time would you practice at?"

"It is best if we practice were _no one_ can see, and we release our magic best at night, usually from 12 to 4 would be the best time." I said

"And a classroom won't work either," Gigi said, "We would more than likely destroy beyond repair."

"But that forest place you probably be the best place for us to practice at." Ronny and Josh said hopefully.

"The Forbidden Forest is forbidden to students." McGonagall, "If you would want to go in there, you would have to get permission from Professor Dumbledore. Now, you should go to lunch now and refuel yourselves."

"Yes Professor." We chanted then walked out the door.

(A/N: Okay, the next little convo. thing is going to be in a mind link so: _ Gigi Lacy Josh #Ronny# # Gigi, Ronny, Josh # _)

#_No fair#_

_That forest looks_

_#Cool#_

_ K.E.W.L. keeewwwwllll _

_ Lacy, don't spell like that, please _

_ But, you know can't speel, S.P.E.E.L., see I can't even speel speel _(Inside joke)

_#Lacy, you#_

_Are one weird_

_ Baka Uma _

_ Why thank you for the compliment everyone, I feel-_

_# So loved, yea, we know #_

_ You guys know me too well _

_Ummmm guys,_

_#Did you notice that we are#_

_Right in front of the Great Hall door already_

_ No _

_ Hm… well lets go eat! _

We walked into the Great Hall and found where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting, and talking in whispers. Of course, being the curious yet scary demons that we are, we decided to eavesdrop on them, then scare them.

_ Now how should we scare them _

_ They were talking about seeing the grim earlier _

_And the grim is a dog_

_#So let's scare them by barking#_

_ Lacy, you are the best at imitating a dog, you bark _

_ Kkk _

"You haven't seen a grim anywhere before," asked Ron in a low serious voice to Harry, oblivious that we were behind them waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"I did see one before I left the Dursley's" Harry said, in an equally low voice.

"Probably a stray." Hermione replied

_#3#_

_2 _

_ 1 _

"BARK!" I barked just like a dog. Beginning with a deep growl from my throat then turning into a powerful bark.

(A/N: I can actually do that, it's so cool! And I used the word bark for lack of a better word okay, so don't complain about it.)

Harry, Ron, Hermione and everyone else in a five-foot radius jumped at my bark and screamed. Gigi had summoned up a camera and was filming this, most likely to send back to our friends at M.I.C., and Ronny and Josh had a digital and a flash camera (still version) and were taking pictures like crazy. The Slytherian were laughing their heads off at this and so were a few Gryfindors. Draco and his goons were the ones laughing the hardest.

_ Let's put him in his place, shall we Lacy? _

_ Yes let's _

_What can_

_#We do?#_

_ Take this camera _

_ And play the first thing on all the house banners _

_ We taught you this last summer _

_ Just remember the words loosen up _

_#Got it#_

Gigi and I walked over to where he was sitting and everyone was following us with their eyes, not knowing what to except.

"Did you enjoy that Draco." Gigi asked Smoothly

"You would like to know, Mud-" He started

"There you go again, calling us names, when you don't even know us." I said in a flirtatious voice

"The only thing that I need to know about a person is of their bloodline." He sneered.

"Well, you should loosen up" Gigi and I said together.

Instantly, the house banners turned into Malfoy in a pink bunny suit, like those that a baby would wear for Halloween. Along with being in a bunny suit, Malfoy was also holding a teddy bear and a bright pink blankie. At first, barely anybody noticed the change in decorations, until it let out a blood-curdling yell, making everyone look up in shock at it. Then it started talking.

"I'm a big boy now!" It cried, "Can you change my dipper mommy?"

Everyone was laughing their heads off at this, even some of the teachers. Malfoy, thankfully, was is shock about this, giving Gigi and I enough time to get back to the Gryfindor table and get seated before he snapped out of his shock and stormed out of the Hall.

"That was bloody brilliant!" exclaimer Harry and Ron.

"I know, whoever did that is a master of pranking." I said dreamily, "And would probably have a good sense of humor too."

"Wait, you mean you didn't do that?" Ron said disappointedly.

"How can you even suggest that." Gigi exclaimed, anger showing in her dark eyes.

"Well, you were over there talking to him right before the picture came up on the decorations." Harry said sheepishly.

"So that ultimately means that we are the ones we are the ones to blame for it?" I asked coldly.

"Well…. Ummmm… try this fruit, it's delicious." Ron said trying to change the subject.

"…" Gigi took a piece of fruit from the center bowl and made a motion to eat it, but threw it at Ron's head at the last minute. "Opps, it slipped."

"Gigi, what did that fruit ever do to you?" I exclaimed angrily.

"It didn't hit Harry's head too." She said, whiling throwing another piece of fruit at Harry's head, but he caught it and threw it right back at her, and hitting me instead.

"Hey Lacy, you're fruit-tastic." Josh said from behind me.

"Shut up and eat, we only have" I glanced at a nearby clock, "Ten minutes before the next class."

Josh and Ronny sat down next to me and began pilling food on their plates. I stared at the food, it didn't look anything like American food. Gigi nudged my elbow, and flicked her head to a plate of what appeared to be a fried bat.

"WTF is that." Gigi whispered.

"I don't even want to know." I replied.

"Dare you to eat it."

"The usual?"

"Yea."

I reached forward and grabbed a piece of the bat, put it on my plate, and cut it into a very small piece to put into my mouth. The only thing that I can say about it is,

"It taste like chicken." I told Gigi, and took another bite.

"Great, I'll do it later, okay?" Gigi asked, not wanting to do her part of the bet right there.

"Sure, but has to be sometime today." I replied, eating more of the bat.

"Okay, that looks nasty." Ronny said to me, after he saw what I was eating.

"So does your face." I smile cockily, "Buuuurrrrrrnnnn

"Oh yeah, your mom." He said, "second degree burn."

"Your great aunt's uncle twice removed cousins nephews nieces daughters son named Bob Billy Jackson." I said that super fast so barely anyone could understand me. "Third degree buuuurrrrrnnnnnn."

"You win, now let's go to our next class." Josh exclaimed before Ronny could say another insult. "What do you have?"

"I have Care O Magical Creatures." Ronny said, getting up from the table.

"Same." We all replied.

"Hey, you are first years," started Hermione, "Why are you in a third year class?"

"Cause we are cool like that." Ronny and Josh said, nodding their head like the people they see on tv.

"You guys watch waaayyyy to much television." Gigi said to our brothers, hitting them on the head when they kept nodding their heads.

We got to the field where care of magical creatures, my eye lights up. Standing before us were the most beautiful group of Hippogriffs I have ever seen. Gigi must have seen my excitement, because she nodded, as if to say, 'if you must, you must'. I ran forward, and jumped the fence separating the Hippogriffs and the students, ignoring the protests of those around me.

I was instantly pulled to the largest of the Hippogriffs, like iron drawn to a magnet. The alpha hippogriff was looking around lazily, until his gaze met mine. He let out an ear-piercing shriek and charged forward at me. I stayed rooted to were I was.

_Attack me not, _I thought calmly to the charging Hippogriff, _I am a cousin and mean you and your herd no harm._

_Who are you, to call yourself a relative of one of the greatest magical species of this planet_ He thought back to me _You look not of an eagle nor a horse, yet a normal witch_

_Look past my charms and concealments, and see my true form_

_Ahh, I see, you are one of those legendary youki creatures I have heard much about as a foal, tell me, how are you and your herd fairing?_

_I am doing well, but not so sure about my herd._ My thought voice was slightly downcast, the hippogriff nodded his head, backing it seem as though he did something short of a bow.

That is something that most of us here can relate with. We too know little of what became of our birth herd, seeing as most hippogriff herds were scattered around greatly when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was at full power.

_Please tell me, what is your name great Hippogriff_

_My name among the magical creatures is Gin Taka, but that great fool that brought me here insists on calling me Buck Beak, please be honest, does my beak have a buck?_

_No, your beak looks wonderful, Gin Taka _

_Please, just call me Gin. Now, enlighten me with your name_

_My name is Lacy Mizuumayouki in the demon world, but here I am Lacy Williams. Now, I think that I should go back with the other students, before the professor comes, Until next time Gin._

_I look forward to it Lacy._

I went back to where Gigi, Ronny and Josh were sitting. They all looked bored, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione just looked dumbfounded at me.

"What were you doing, that creature could have been dangerous.' Hermione said, eyeing Gin's talons

"What ever possessed you to do that?" asked Harry, also looking at the talons on Gin's fore arms.

"I was never in any danger with Gin Taka." I said calmly.

"Silver Hawk, a fitting name." Came a voice from behind us.

"Oh, hello Kelsey, where were you at lunch, you missed a very good prank that somebody pulled." Asked Ronny and Josh

"Oh" Kelsey looked slightly uneasy, "I was in the library, yea, the library."

"Hey, does anyone want to get a closer spot, Hagrid teaching this class you know, and he might want some students he knows up in the front." Asked Harry.

Ron and Hermione nodded reluctantly and got up and went to the front. Just as they sat down, a man, twice the size of a normal one and three times as wide, appeared from the bushes and climbed into the hippogriff pen.

"Gather round, gather round!" He called, "Oh c'mon, they don't bite, much"

Students reluctantly started to get closer, some eying the talons, others looking at the hippogriffs sharp beaks.

"Now these creatures here, "Hagrid continued, "are hippogriffs. The first thing that you should now about 'em is that you should never insult one. They're might prideful beasts. Now, who wants to pet them?"

Hagrid looked around hopefully. Some students stepped back, others stayed rooted to where they were standing. It looked like no one wants to meet the hippogriffs. So I did what any one else would in my situation, grabbed Gigi, Ronny and pushed Josh them up to the front, so we can all meet them together.

"We want to meet the Hippogriffs professor!" I yelled, startling some of the students. Hagrid looked happy to see some brave students in the class, and motioned for us to come into the enclosed area.

"Alright, heres how you go to touch them. First, you bow, and wait, if he bows back, you can touch him, if he doesn't, ye better move fast." Hagrid explained. "Now, You go try your luck with Buck Beak" He pointed to Josh, "Golden Wing will find you most suitable," He said to Gigi, " Dusk Beak and Midnight will like either of ye"

Golden Wing was a strong looking palomino hippogriff with a creamy colored tail and wings. Dusk Beak was a pink roan hippogriff, speckled white. And Midnight was a pure black hippogriff, and in the right light, his feathers looked navy blue.

Uma: That's all you get, MWHAHAHAHAH

Amu: Your evil to your readers, aren't you.

Uma: Yes, yes I am sneezes

Amu: STERILE!

Uma: Jeez, just a head cold.

Amu: No wonder why this chapter stinks then

Uma; Ggggrrrrrrr

Amu: Kidding, it's good

Uma: turns to readers Probably going to be another week till I can update again, since I'm kinda behind in homework and used up almost all of my muses imagination to do this chapter.

Uma


	9. Baka Banana Butts

Uma: Ello peeps!

Amu: They aren't listening to you.

Uma: That doesn't mean that I have to be rude.

Amu: Just start the chapter!

Uma: Grumpy, very grumpy.

Disclaimer: This is going to come as a big shock to you all, but I am not J. K. Rowling, which means that I do not own Harry Potter, or anything else that you may recognize. And Dragon of the water is the owner of Kelsey, nekoofdeath is the owner of Ronny and Gigi, and I am the owner of Josh, Lacy and this insane plot.

Chapter 10:

Baka Banana Butts

"Weren't the hippogriffs so COOOLLLLL!" I shouted while we were all walking back to our common room.

"I still can't believe that every single one of the hippogriffs let you pet them." Ron cried, "Bloody hell, it was like you were actually talking to them."

"Yyyeessss… it was like that wasn't it." Ronny and Josh replied mysteriously.

"Bakas." Gigi and I said, as we hit them over their heads, "Why must we be related to bakas."

"ABUSIVE! BROTHER ABUSE!" they yelled. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Kelsey were just staring at us.

"What," I glared, "The older sibling has a right to make fun of and or destroy a younger sibling."

"Where have you been all your life?" Gigi asked them.

"Britain" came the answer from Harry and Ron, Kelsey remained silent, and Hermione mysteriously disappeared.

"That was a hypothetical question." Gigi said.

"Hey where did" Ronny began.

"Hermione go?" Josh finished.

We looked around for a few seconds before giving up and started to head back inside. While we were walking, something was getting loose at the back of my mind. It was power, raw power; the power that is released when a threat is near by.

'_You feel it too?' Gigi asked._

'_Yeah, but it might just because we are in a strange place, or the fact that we haven't train in a while.' I answered._

'_It could be a combination of both' added in Ronny_

'_Or there might be a dangerous threat nearby.' Josh thought grimly._

'_We should probably find the Headmaster person and ask him where we could train.' I thought. 'It might help calm down this power in our heads.'_

'Yeah' they all said, then broke our link 

"Hey, are you listening to me," said a voice in my ear, "I think she zoned out Harry."

"Oh what… sorry," I apologized. "Just got caught up in my thoughts."

"Do you guys know where Professor Dumbledore's office is?" Gigi changed the subject.

"I do," answered Kelsey, "I can take you there right now, but I don't know the password."

"Oh, just start guessing muggle sweets" replied Harry.

10 Minutes later

Outside Dumbledore's Office

"Hershey's?" nothing

"Milky Way?" nothing

"Abba Zabba?" Not one thing was happening, and we already named at least 50 different candies.

"Alright, candies aren't working, lets try Starbucks Coffees." I told everyone.

"Mocha Cappuccino?" nothing

"Carmel Latté?" and again nothing.

"Stem Brewed Coffee?" nothing.

"Amateurs," I told them, "You need to try something like, French Mocha Carmel Espresso Frappuccino With 2 soy milk whipped cream with chocolate, vanilla, and Carmel icing and a dash of cinnamon."

The gargoyle jumped to the side revealing a circular staircase.

"Okaaayyyyy, Dumbledore must like his coffee." Gigi said amazed.

"I don't even want to know how you know that." Josh and Ronny told me.

"Well, lets go up the mysterious stair." I said, and then started walking up them, "Well, come on, we don't have all day."

We walked up the stairs, and came to a door, but before we could knock, we heard voices coming from inside.

"Albus, really, something is different about those four. When the two boys came in the room, they already knew what we were talking about. And when I asked the girls what they have done, they responded with a list of what they blew up." Cried the first voice, who we could tell was Professor McGonagall.

"Now Minerva, it is obvious that they have a really good sibling link." Reasoned Professor Dumbledore. "Now I suggest that we should continue this conversation when the students we are talking about are waiting right outside the door."

The door opened relieving an angry looking McGonagall and a calm Dumbledore.

"Sorry, Professors, but-" Gigi Ronny Josh and I all began.

"Don't worry, Professor McGonagall already explained your situation." Professor Dumbledore told us.

"Alright, and you'll probably want us to go into more detail about what we will be doing, correct?" Gigi and I asked.

"Or you could be really cool and let us train in that awesome forest and we don't tell you a thing." Ronny and Josh said, trying to convince the headmaster to go with there idea.

"I think it would be best if you tell us what you will be doing, since we already now the why." McGonagall replied.

"We well be doing just as we said we would be doing, training." I answered.

"What type of training?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Just doing basic spells, and some hand to hand combat." Josh and Ronny answered.

"But you two are first years, and don't know any spells." McGonagall cried, "How can two untrained first years know spells before they even know the proper way to hold a wand."

"Speaking of wands, were are yours?" Dumbledore asked Gigi and I.

"Wands are a wizards weakness, that and saying the spell aloud." Gigi told him.

"Wands are also very useless to us because our source of magic differs from yours." I added.

"And the only reason that we have wands is cause they made us" Josh began

"Even though we can use wand less magic too." Ronny finished.

"I see," Dumbledore nodded, "I think that the best place for you to train would indeed be in the forest-"

"But Albus, they are students." McGonagall interjected, "There are danger in the forest that they couldn't possibly handle."

"Let me finish Minerva" He replied calmly, "The best place for you to train would be in the forest by either the Quidditch pitch or close to Hagrid's hut. That why you are close to the school or by someone who can come to your help if the need by arise. Now what time would you be training at?"

"We can release magic better at night." Josh answered.

"And we follow the lunar calendar," Gigi added.

"Not all the time," I argued "The only time that we follow the lunar calendar is on new moons or full moons otherwise we train every other night."

"I see, what times do you practice at night?"

"Sundown to sunup." We answered.

"With half-hour breaks every two hours." Josh and Ronny added.

"Will you be able to stay awake for your classes training like that?" McGonagall asked, "Because I will not tolerate you dozing off in my class, and neither would the other professors. If you were to go through with this train routine, you will have to keep your grades up."

"You won't have to worry about that." I responded

"Lacy and my memories are very close to photographic," Gigi added

"They'll be pounding knowledge into our brains until we have it perfect." Ronny and Josh sighed, "They really want perfection from us."

"Well, I see no problem in this training schedule," Dumbledore handed us a piece of paper that appeared out of nowhere, "This is your permission slip for your training,. If you run into any Professors on your way to training, just show them this. Now, I think it would be best if you start to your common room and get ready for dinner."

"Thank you Professor." We said, then walked out of the office.

5 minutes later

Gryffindor Common Room

"Wait, what are you doing again?" Asked Kelsey.

"Just getting permission to train in the forbidden forest." Josh answered

"Why do you need to- BLOODY HELL WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT!" yelled Ron.

He was pointing to the window, where about six different birds were holding up a big box that had Josh's and my name in big bold letters on it. Josh and I got up and opened the window so the owls can come in. I recognized the birds belonged to my friends at M.I.C. Josh looked over to me nervously, fearing whatever was in the box. Right as we were about to open the box, four cats jumped out and landed on Ron's, Harry's, Ronny's and Gigi's heads.

"Fluffy, Slippers, Sneaky, Mousey(1-4)!" I yelled at the cats, "What are you doing here?"

"Bloody hell, this cat is eating my hair!" Ron cried, as Fluffy indeed was chewing on his hair.

"How much does this cat weight?" Harry exclaimed and Sneaky was making himself comfortable on Harry's head.

"Lacy, Josh please, _help me!_" Ronny asked, as he looked up with wide eyes at Slippers, "I don't like your psycho cat."

"Awwww Mousey, how you doing honey?" Gigi purred, " Lacy, remind me again why all the guy cats are weird yet your female cat is perfect."

Everyone in the common room burst out laughing at this scene that the cats were making. The I noticed that there were some letters in the box, and the birds were still here.

'They must be waiting for a reply.' I thought

'_No duh Lacy, why else would they be here' Gigi told me in a mind link._

'_Please Gigi, why must you always listen in on my thoughts?' I asked her._

'_Cause it's fun, and I'm a neko.' She replied._

'_What does being a cat have to do with anything?'_

'_Don't know.' She answered then broke the link._

"Cats, to the bed." I commanded, but the cats just stayed were they were, "Or no wet food."

Those cats ran right up to the girls' dormitory after they heard the wet food line. Some of the other students looked on amazed at the speed of the cats, while others looked relieved. I put the box by a table while Josh grabbed one of the letters.

"Dear Gigi and Lacy," he read aloud, " This stinks! I can't believe that you guys are in Europe and we are still back here. Well, here's one thing to rub in your face, IT'S WARM HERE! HAHAHA! And I bet that you are freezing your little butts off over there. And you are coming back for winter and Spring break, right, well you better, oh and see if you can bring some cute guys with accents with you. Oh and this is a very urgent question, is Harry Potter as sexy as people say? And could you get me an autographed picture of him for me? Please! I am begging you here! Oh and if Harry Potter is anywhere near you right now, please tell him that I am in love with him, and that he is now my sexy banana. Love Ya Lots, Ima Sunland"

"That Ima for you." I tried to say in between my laughs. "Sorry about that Harry but Ima's a little boy crazy.

"What does she mean that I am her sexy banana," Harry yelled, "I am not a banana!"

"She just drew your face on a-"Gigi started

"Wait," Kelsey said as she reached down into the box a pulled out a banana with a deformed face and lightning scar drawn with a hot pink sharpie, " Here you go Harry, you are now a sexy banana."

For the second time that day, the common room exploded with laughter. I found a piece of paper and immediately wrote a reply, with Gigi adding her two cents in.

'**_Ima, please don't floo to the Gryffindor Common Room Tuesday the 7th at 5:30 pm in your banana costume singing your Harry Potter theme song which I know that you have already made. Oh and Gigi says that you made Harry blush a lot with your banana. Lacy and Gigi'_**

"Harry, just to let you know, you are going to look like an idiot holding that banana when you go down to dinner." Kelsey told him.

"Oh, er.. right." Harry put the banana back in the box, then turned to Gigi and myself, "Are all of the letters that you get from them going to say that, because that is not funny."

"Don't worry Harry, if we get a letter like that again, we'll just leave out that part." Gigi told him, but crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Now, let's head down to the great hall for dinner!" Josh and Ronny yelled in our ears

"Ow," Gigi and I exclaimed, then turned to hit our brothers on their head, but found that they were not there. "GET BACK HERE AND TAKE YOR PUNISHMENT!"

Gigi and I ran to the portrait hole and climbed out just in time to see Josh and Ronny sprinting to the stairs.

"Gigi, Lacy, follow me I know a short cut to the great hall." Kelsey shouted. Gigi and I stopped abruptly and ran over to where Kelsey was standing. "Now this, is a secret that only I know about, but I think you deserve to know about it too."

"What is it what is it?" I jumped up and down excitedly.

"Calm down Lacy," Kelsey told me, "This is a dumb waiter, and it can go down straight down to the hallway right to the left of the great hall."

Kelsey knocked three times on the brick, which was 8 spaces from the Fat Lady's portrait. She then tapped the brick that was three spaces lower and one over from the first brick. Suddenly, there was a hole in the wall, big enough to fit all three of us if we kneeled.

"Climb in. And don't say or touch anything until I'm in there too." She commanded.

Gigi and I climbed into the dumbwaiter. Kelsey then climbed in and said, "Door close, now think about a waterfall in five seconds. And please don't scream."

'One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Waterfalls, pretty waterfalls with pretty rainbow in a tropical rainforest.' I thought

10 seconds later

Hallway left of the Great Hall

"I asked you not to scream." Kelsey told us, well, me. "I think that I went deaf in my ear now."

"Oops, sorry Kelsey, it just, I didn't really expect that. Kinda afraid of fall." I replied.

"Kinda, KINDA! Rilcha and I had to literally drag you onto Extreme at the fair!" Gigi exclaimed

(A/N: And yes, that did happen at the Ventura Fair, the person controlling to ride even put on chicken sound effects. It was not cool, they were pulling my feet/legs and I was desperately trying to grab hold of something. Not funny at all.)

"Hey, look, I can see Josh and Ronny!" I cried and started running to the great hall to head them off, "Hurry up, or they'll get away!"

That got all of us into action. I was trailing Ronny, Jill was trailing Josh, and Kelsey was running in between us so she could help either of us if need be. We were only about three feet away from them and when the boys were only five feet away from the Great Hall doors, they both tripped over a mysterious banana peel.

"Owww." Ronny whined, "That banana is,"

"Pure evil," Josh continued, "And can we please,"

"Destroy it?" they whined.

"Guys, I think you already destroyed it with your butts." Kelsey pointed to the smashed banana, "Now you are banana butts!"

Kelsey started skipping around them chanting 'banana butts'. I too then started to skip around them chanting 'butts banana'. Gigi just started at us for a few seconds before she too started skipping around them, but chanting 'baka banana butts'. And this was the scene that Harry Ron and Hermione stumbled upon when they came to the Great Hall.

( ) - ( ) ( ) - ( ) ( ) - ( )

1: Fluffy is one of my real life cats, so are all the others. Basically, he, yes Fluffy is a boy, has golden eyes and is a dusty yellow tabby, very bigged boned, but surprising light. He is about a year and a half. His fur is also very soft, and has the urge to randomly bite people's arms when they pet him, or attack hair on peoples head.

2: Slippers is the oldest cats coming in at nine and three fourth years. He is an orange tabby with bright yellow green eyes. He has little white socks on his paws, there for he was named Slippers. His nickname is Psycho-Cat because one minute he will come up to you and purr, then he will try and scratch your eyes out, or at least make you shed blood in some way shape of form.

3: Sneaky is a black cat with a patch of white on his over sized belly and has emerald green eyes. When he was a kitten, he would sneak around the house trying to get away from Josh (don't we all), there he was named Sneaky. He is now about four years old and weights maybe twenty pounds.

4: Mousey is the littlest cat and the only female in the group. She is a yellow sliver tabby calico and has lime green eyes. Her name when she was a kitten was Precious, but it was too close to my other now late kitty Princess so we changed her name to Mini Mouse, but Mousey for short.

Uma: No bananas died in the making of this chapter.

Amu: They were all oranges dressed up as bananas.


	10. Attacking

Uma: You know the drill, me no own, you no sue.

Amu: But what if they do want to sue?

Uma: … Well… don't know, but they better not sue.

Amu: gasps You just threatened the readers! Bad Uma, bad!

Uma: -.- you had sugar, didn't you?

Amu: shifty eyes What is this sugar of which you speak?

Uma: Give me the sugar, and no one gets hurt.

Amu: NEVER! rounds around insanely, then pushes a button that starts the chapter MWHAHAHA

Chapter 11:

Attacking

"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,"

"No stop, have mercy on our poor little ears!" shouted Josh (1), who apparently didn't like my_ wonderful _singing.

"Make it stop," Ronny (2) cried, "MAKE IT STOP!"

"I don't want to die, I DO NOT WANT TO FREAKIN DIE!" screamed Gigi (3), while she hit me over the head with a stick. "Please STOP this insane torture Lacy! It's bad enough that you break out in song at dinner, but please, Just. Stop. The. Singing."

"But I thought you guys wuv-ed-ded-did my prettiful voice." I (4) pouted. (A/N: I do say that in real life, and it annoys the heck out of my friends. I love annoying them )

"Lacy, please stop being a baka," Gigi asked, rubbing her temples, "Just for five minutes, can you not be…"

"Yourself." Finished Ronny and Josh.

"Okay! I'll be Professor Snape" I replied brightly, "Twenty points from Gryffindor, you were breathing too loudly, and you, you have a stain on your shirt, fifty points from Gryffindor. And you, hheeeeyyyyyy."

"Lacy, you have now scarred me for life."

"YAY! I have accomplished my goal of scarring Gigi for life!"

"Can we please fight now?" cried Ronny and Josh, "We are so gonna beat your guys butts."

"Yeah right." Gigi sneered, "Lacy and I are gonna kick ya to the curb."

"Well, let's do it then," I shouted, "Ten minutes, and you can be anywhere in a mile radius from this spot right here. Also let's use our youkai powers and take our animal forms in three minutes… k?" they nodded, and took running stances. "Three… two… one…"

"GO!" we all shouted together.

Gigi melted into the shadows, while, Josh ran off into the trees. Ronny went for the 'I wonder if I will get attacked if I stand here and look like a idiot' look, and I ran in the opposite direction of Josh, while trying to put up mental blocks on any and all thoughts so Gigi wouldn't be able to track me down.

'Okay, there are three enemies,' I began to strategize, 'Gigi's a kage neko. Strengths would be agility, telekinesis, and able to climb trees and get stuck in them, that kage power might be bad to, got to look out for her lurking in the shadows… grrreeeaaaaattttt it's night time, her powers are best right now. Gotta keep my guard up then. Hmmm…. Now let's see what about the boys, Josh can run fast and manipulate lightning, being trained as a ninja doesn't help me either; Ronny being a dragon will most likely search for people in the sky, and will be able to see better with his fire to light his way… so I need to stay clear of … crud my mind is not working anymore, TIME TO IMPROVISE!'

I turned on my heal and ran back to where we started. Ronny was still there, but facing a different direction and muttering something under his breath. It sounded almost like he was saying a spell, but with many curse words mixed in. At first I didn't understand why in the world what he was looking at, but then it hit me like a wave.

In front of us, not but twenty feet away, lie a beaten up Josh and Gigi. I knew that this could not have been caused by our sparring, but by some unknown force. A force that was strong enough to knock out two of the most powerful people I knew. The very idea that there was someone stronger out there chilled me to the bone. Josh was someone who I always expected to be there smiling, and Gigi was the person that you could lean on when you're down. They are the strong point in our group, Gigi with her personality and knowledge, Josh with his cheerfulness and power, and seeing them in such a weak state shocked me.

I slowly started to come back to reality, but it took me awhile to fully snap out of my shock, and realized what a vulnerable position Ronny and I have been standing in for who knows how long. My instincts took over my body. I was no longer in control, but some unknown part of me, that I have only experienced once before.

_Herd... hide... safe...protect,_ were all words running through my head. Gigi and Josh are part of my herd, I had to hide them to kept them safe, and most importantly, I would protect them with all I had. I walked to their motionless forms and started to pull them up so I could move them to a safe location without dragging them. Once I started moving, Ronny became aware of his surroundings, and came to help me. We moved them over to the base of a tree whose roots were raise so they could provide some protection.

"Who do you think could have done this?" Ronny whispered

"I'm not sure Ronny, but from the bruises I can tell that whoever attacked them, got them by surprise."

"N-no... s-sh-shit… sher… lock." Was a mumbled reply. Gigi started to stir, then quickly opened her surprised eyes. "Ronny… aren't your scales red when you go into animal mode?"

"Yeah." This question confused him greatly, "Why do you ask?"

"The person, well, thing that attacked Josh, then me, was" Gigi took a breath, trying to find a way to say it, but not say it at the same time, "Well, you see, it was a-

"Dragon." Josh answered for her. I was watching Gigi so intensely that I didn't realize that Josh woke up. "A blue purple colored dragon, with an aura similar to Ronny's and that of a normal ningen"

"Does this mean that…?" Gigi started.

"Yes, it does." Ronny nodded solemnly.

"But we are the only ones in this world." I exclaimed.

"Correction, we were." Gigi responded, "With that other dragon here, we should become more cautious."

"Wait, if the dragon is a youki, then how did-" I started to question

"It get here? The same way as" Ronny was cut off by Gigi

"But that's impossible, it disappeared!"

"From this view, but perhaps not the other." Josh remarked

"So there might be a way to-" I asked

"Maybe, but it would be a long-" Gigi replied

"We have enough time." Interrupted Ronny and Josh

"No, the chances of anything at all being left from our past will be close to zero." Gigi stated

"But that doesn't mean that we shouldn't at least try!" I cried

"We can try, but might not succeed." Gigi responded, showing her disappointment in the situation.

It grew silent. The moon started to fade behind a cloud as we pondered what might happen to us. Could we be able to find the thing that saved and at the same time destroyed our lives? Will there be anything left from what we remember, will there still be beautiful wide plains, and lush forests by the rushing rivers? Would anyone remember us, are our relatives still alive, do they believe that we might come back? All of these thoughts of them were so surrounded in misery, yet had a teardrop of hope in them.

"Should we-" I started only to be cut off by Gigi

"No." she stated, "We can not under any circumstances tell anyone about this. Questions will arise, secrets will be reveled."

"I knew that smart one." I retorted, my humor starting to come back to me, "I was going to say should we practice spell work, and drill some stuff into the banana baka butt boys."

"Oh, well in that case," Gigi smiled evilly, "What should we torture them in first?"

Josh and Ronny started backing away, their eyes wide, while saying,

"No way" Ronny began.

"In all of the seven levels" Josh continued

"Of h e double hockey sticks" they said together

"Are we gonna," Josh continued

"Be your test dummies." Ronny finished.

"No, you see," Gigi stated evilly, "We have… how do you say it… Lacy?"

"We have duties to our professors, you and most importantly us, to make sure that your brains… Gigi?" I quietly asked, "What are our duties anyway?"

"Smart one," Gigi sarcastically murmured, "Our duties are to make sure that the baka's brains don't die from too much knowledge."

"So we have to kill their brains for them then?" I asked, "Well, I'm in."

"RUUUNNNN AWWWWWWWAAAAAAAYYYYYY!" Josh and Ronny yelled, as they ran southward.

"Darn, they ran away." I stated. "Now we'll have to chase them-"

"Who says that we have to chase them in this form." Gigi cockily "We couullddd"

"YES!" I shouted.

I started to focus on my animal form, a blue roan 16.3-hand quarter horse. Slowly, my eyes began to move to either side of my head. I felt my chin and nose lengthen into a muzzle. My ears went to the top of my head and became slightly pointed. My hair, which was currently tied back, started to become coarse and full into my mane and forelock. Fur started to grow all over my body, and I heard the painless crunching of my bones as my skeleton started to change. My knees changed directions, and so did my elbows, now I was down on the ground, no longer able to stand up. My fingers and toes melted together to form midnight black hooves. My tailbone started to sprout, as it turned into a glossy midnight black tail, which a navy blue tinge when in direct moonlight. My transformation was complete, even though it felt like an eternity, it only took a few seconds.

I looked down to the ground, expecting to see my training outfit in shreds. Miraculously, though, there was not a single thread on the ground. This amazed me to no end, because for months upon months, I have been trying to accomplish this very thing, transforming without destroying my clothes.

I looked around with this new vision, and saw that Gigi was just completing her transformation. Her tail still needed to grow a few inches, but other than that, she look much like a silky black cat, except she was quite larger than that of a normal house cat. Think one and one half foot in body length, not with tail, and standing about a foot tall at the shoulders. The only thing that was different from her true form were her eyes. Instead of their normal black, they were a bright gold. She turned her head to look at me, and had a slightly confused look on her face.

'Lacy, I thought that I was taller than you' she pouted. It was always a battle to see who was taller, don't ask why, but we always wanted to be taller than each other.

'This is why I like our animal forms Gigi, I'm taller than you!' I chanted 'I'm taller than youuu haaa ha haha ha!'

'Eh, shut up, gaki.' She replied stiffly.

'Ooooo new word, what does it mean?' I asked

'Not gonna tell ya. Now, we have insane people to find.' Gigi sprinted off in the opposite direction that the boys ran off to.

'Um, Gigi?' I poked her mind with my question

'What?'

'You know that one, the boys went the other way, and two, I'm faster tan you, so it would be better if you got on my back.'

'Oh, well, umm…' Gigi ran to me and jumped on my back, 'Hi Ho Lacy, AWWWAAAAYYYY!…. At this time you are suppose to rear up then start running off into the distance.'

'Right.' I did just that, and let out a loud neigh for effects.

'Show off.' Gigi grumbled.

Ronny And Josh 

_1-½ miles away_

"I think we lost them" Josh and Ronny simultaneously said. "Hey, stop that! You're copying me again…. Why are we cursed to say stuff at the same time? … HAHAHAHA we said that at the same time…. I think we should stop that now… Okay"

Ronny and Josh started walking 45 degrees southeast, just to throw the 'evil teachers of doom, destruction, and more doom' off. After they passed fifteen trees, twelve bushes, nine different types of paw prints and nine thousand eight hundred fifty million tiny pebbles, they began to hear soft whisperings and low grunts, as if someone was trying to communicate with an animal without being detected.

"What was that?" Josh asked Ronny. "It doesn't appear natural."

"Don't know, maybe its from an alternate universe where the sky is red and the water's brown." Ronny replied, while Josh just sweat dropped, "… or not."

"Lets get a closer look." They said together, "…STOP COPYING ME!"

The bush to the left of them stirred slightly, and two deep cobalt blue eyes appeared. Josh and Ronny froze, trying to decipher whether those eyes belonged to Lacy, or some unknown force.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

1: Josh Training Outfit- Skin tight black knee shorts with yellow lightning bolts on the seams. Black wife beater and black fingerless gloves with metals plates with a cloud etched on the left hand and a lightning bolt on the right. Black and yellow bandages are wrapped around his upper arms and are wrapped around the sole of his foot and ankles to serve as shoes.

2: Ronny's Training Outfit: Same thing as Josh, but red flames instead of lightning bolts. And everything that is yellow is a deep scarlet red. Ronny is not wearing fingerless gloves, but red weighted wristbands and a sweatband. He wears a small ruby on a black iron chain around his neck, this helps him focus his fire (not in control of it all yet -.-; burned a couple people 'accidentally')

3: Gigi's Training Outfit: Black skintight leggings with a pouch for her secret weapon. She is wearing a black vest (zipped up) with a fishnet undershirt. Black ninja like sandals (think naruto). Her hair is pulled back into a bun so it doesn't get in her face, and she is wearing her customary yin yang headband.

4: Lacy's Training Outfit: Her outfit is almost a cross between Josh and Gigi's. She wears dark blue knee length leggings with a dark purple blue skirt that has slits up to the thigh. A midriff black shirt with blue seams short sleeves turtle neck which is very tight (I actually have a shirt like this, it is murder getting it on, almost couldn't get my head through once XD). Her hair is loose, letting it flow free in the breeze (whoosh, whoosh supermodel…I scare myself sometimes). She is wearing light blue arm protector/warmers. She always goes barefoot, except for when she is training extra hard, then she wears weighted shoes (helps develop her leg muscles).

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Uma: singing Tomorrow is my birthday tomorrow is my birthday, YIPPPEEEEE!

Amu: Presents, presents, presents, presents!

Uma: Sorry for the long wait, but hopefully the length of the chapter makes up for it, 2,160 words.

Amu: Also, a cookie to who figures out whom the eyes belong to, and what was the song that Lacy was singing.


End file.
